Et si la trahison était prévue
by Ouistitfagot
Summary: Résumé: Cela se passe au moment de la fin de la 2ème saison de the 100. L'imagination m'amène à la solution suivante: Lexa avait prévenue Clarke. Elle lui a même fait une proposition... Les personnages appartiennent à la série "the 100"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Alors que l'armée de terrien attendait que l'espion du peuple du ciel désactive le brouillard d'acide de Mount Weather, Lexa et Clarke échangeaient sur le futur plan de bataille. Depuis Tondc elles étaient en désaccord.

\- Je t'assure qu'Octavia n'est pas une menace.

\- Clarke, elle ne doit pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- J'ai confiance en elle Lexa. S'il te plait fait-moi confiance.

Sur cette dernière phrase Clarke partie. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle s'acharnait pour que la commandante des terriens ait confiance en elle. Elle en avait besoin elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa se demandait si elle pouvait faire confiance à Clarke. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Pas encore. C'était montrer une faiblesse, montrer qu'elle était vulnérable. Elle demanda alors au garde qui était devant sa tente de venir la rejoindre.

\- Tu dois nous débarrasser de la jeune Octavia.

\- Bien commandante

Clarke de son côté n'était pas sûre que Lexa allait l'écouter. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement sa confiance. Elle décida alors de suivre Octavia de loin. Et c'est là qu'elle vit un garde qui la poursuivait discrètement alors qu'elle prenait son tour de garde à la lisière de la forêt. Il banda son arc et se tenait prêt à tirer quand Clarke l'empêcha en mettant une main sur son épaule. Elle lui fit comprendre silencieusement que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de faire ça. Sous l'air convaincant de Clarke, mais aussi grâce à l'arme à feu pointée sur lui, le guerrier terrien rebroussa chemin. Avant que Lexa ai eu le temps d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé Clarke couru dans sa tente. Elle déboula sans prévenir ce qui la surprise.

\- Clarke?

\- Lexa je t'ai dit qu'Octavia n'était pas un problème. J'ai confiance en elle. J'ai confiance en mes amis. J'ai confiance en Bellamy aussi. Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas?

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas de mon peuple.

\- Et alors on est quoi? L'ennemi? Je ne te demande pas d'avoir confiance en tous les gens de mon peuple mais seulement avoir confiance en moi.

\- J'ai du mal à avoir confiance car c'est une faiblesse. Et c'est dangereux et j'ai appris que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on survit.

\- Je sais que tu as connu des choses difficiles mais la vie ce n'est pas censé être de la survie. Pas tout le temps. Si on a survie jusque-là avec les 100 c'est grâce à ça. La confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Clarke.

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase le cœur de Clarke fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi la confiance de Lexa lui était si importante?

\- Et j'ai confiance en toi Lexa c'est pour ça qu'on y arrivera ensemble à cette bataille et à cette alliance.

Lexa regarda Clarke avec force. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Clarke sur le moment fut surpris. Mais elle répondit au baiser finalement c'était peut être ça qu'elle attendait. Puis elle pensa a Finn quand Lexa voulu approfondir le baiser. Clarke se recula.

\- C'était... Je ne peux pas. Finn est toujours présent. Pas maintenant.

Lexa commença à se fermer en se maudissant intérieurement "comment j'ai pu croire que ça allait marcher j'ai fait tuer son petit ami sous ses yeux. Je tombe toujours pour les mauvaises personnes. Mais quand même elle a répondu à mon baiser au début et tient absolument à avoir ma confiance...".

De son côté Clarke voyait bien que Lexa était en pleine réflexion et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle décida de lui faire comprendre que cela lui avait plu mais qu'il fallait un peu de temps pour se remettre de ce deuil et qu'elle trouvait ça tôt encore.

-Lexa, regarde-moi.

Lexa releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu de Clarke. Clarke lui pris le visage entre les mains avec douceur. Lexa se laissa faire en fermant brièvement les yeux. Puis les replongea dans le regard intense de Clarke.

\- C'était vraiment agréable. Et je pense que c'est ce que je souhaite, je t'admire et je tiens énormément à toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Mais la mort de Finn est encore proche. La douleur s'estompe de jour en jour mais j'ai peur de reprendre quelque chose. Et si tu meurs ou si tu me quittes je ne m'en remettrais pas. Ça ferait trop d'un coup.

Lexa avait bu les paroles de la jeune blonde et en fut touché. Elle leva ses mains et elle caressa la joue de Clarke. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

\- J'attendrais alors.

Elles restèrent ainsi en se regardant quelques temps. Elles se séparèrent puis revinrent au plan de bataille.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose. Fit Lexa.

\- Oui laquelle.

\- Je vais tout faire pour sortir mon peuple de cette montagne et éviter le moins de perte possible.

\- Oui c'est mon intention aussi. Pour l'instant on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- J'aimerais que le peuple de la montagne n'existe plus mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'allier avec ton peuple plus que nécessaire. Avoir confiance en toi et en tes amis ne poses pas de soucis. Par contre je ne suis pas prête à faire une alliance avec ton peuple. D'ailleurs tu es loin d'être comme eux. Voilà, on va mener cette bataille ensemble et après si tu le souhaites toi et tes amis vous aurez le droit de venir vivre a Polis. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas sûrement nous trahir?

\- S'il faut oui.

Lexa avait baissé les yeux. Elle n'osait pas regarder Clarke. Elle espérait intérieurement qu'elle comprendrait.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner mon peuple et jamais je n'abandonnerai le tien non plus. Je ne pense pas que je comprends comment tu agis.

\- Clarke on sait toutes les deux que toi même tu n'es plus dans la même visée qu'eux. Tu veux la paix et tu as l'esprit ouvert et fait pour survivre. Ton peuple ne pense qu'à eux et sont rigides au niveau de leur loi et ne sont pas dans une visée d'évolution.

Clarke resta silencieuse. Elle bouillonnait en elle. Quelques minutes plus tôt Lexa disait avoir confiance en elle et maintenant c'était le contraire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était en colère, même si au fond d'elle, une voix lui disait qu'elle n'était plus à sa place avec le peuple du ciel. Elle avait dû se battre longtemps pour leur faire accepter que de petits changements de lois comme la répression de certains actes. Lexa avait peut-être raison et ça Clarke ne l'acceptait pas, elle se sentait en colère d'avoir fait tout ça pour entendre parler d'une potentielle trahison. Tous ces actes, le missile de Tondc mais aussi la mort de Finn. Lexa n'aimait pas ce silence. Elle avait avoué exactement sa façon de faire pour éviter de surprendre la blonde et pour éviter de la perdre mais en fait elle avait peur que ça produise la même chose. Dans sa tête, Clarke essayait de mettre tous les éléments dans le même contexte. Il est vrai que depuis que le reste de l'Arche était arrivée sur terre elle avait dû se battre pour se faire entendre. Avec les 100 et Bellamy ils y arrivaient et montaient leur société a leur image et depuis ils étaient constamment bridés par l'autorité du chancelier qui n'avait pas la même conception qu'eux de la survie sur terre. Mais elle avait sa mère qui était là aussi... Même si la proposition de Lexa était intéressante elle ne pouvait pas ne plus la voir. Et puis elle aimerait prévenir ses amis, les 100, (qui était quand même beaucoup moins) de cette solution. Elle regarda Lexa avec un regard intense qui transmettait une multitude d'émotion. Lexa pu distinguer de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'envie et surtout beaucoup de la colère. Elle pensa "je crois que c'est perdu... Je l'ai perdue. Elle va partir." Secrètement elle espérait que Clarke n'allait pas la tuer.

-Aurais-tu du papier s'il-te-plait et de quoi écrire?

Lexa lui jeta des yeux ronds et balbutia:

\- Oui oui bien sûre.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires à côté de la table de plan de bataille où on pouvait voir Mount Waether et l'armée de la nouvelle alliance. Elle tendit du papier et un crayon a Clarke. Elle tendit l'oreille. Ça s'agitait dehors.

\- Fais vite le devoir nous appel. Fit Lexa sa voix était distante.

Elle pensait avoir perdue Clarke. Elle se concentra sur sa table de combat pendant que Clarke rédigea 2 mots distincts. Elle en plia le premier papier qu'elle glissa dans une de ses poches intérieures de sa veste. Puis le deuxième elle le plia et regarda Lexa. Elle était en colère elle n'avait pas envie de donner de réponse tout de suite. Quitte à subir ses foudres elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle raison sur beaucoup de chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser sans rien.

\- Lexa ? Appela Clarke d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

L'intéressée releva la tête tout dans sa posture était distant même sa voix quand elle lui répondit. Clarke se rapprocha.

\- Clarke on a mis trop de temps il faut qu'on y aille.

Mais Clarke continua d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers Lexa. Elle était proche. Clarke pris Lexa par les épaules ce qui surpris cette dernière. Elle se rapprocha encore plus déposa un baiser sur son front et pendant que Lexa était occupée à prendre toutes les sensations de se baiser inattendue Clarke passa sa main qui tenait le papier sur sa poitrine et cala ce dernier sous le décoté de la commandante. Une fois fait Clarke s'éloigna et partie de la tente en lançant.

\- Je vais voir à la radio si on n'a pas reçu le top pour avancer.

Elle sortit en laissant Lexa avec une embrouille de sentiment. Elle senti le papier sur sa poitrine elle regarda et sur le dessus était écrit

"fait ce que tu as à faire. Et ouvre le à la fin du combat quelques soit l'issu."

Lexa sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas perdue alors enfin pas pour le moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Elle se rapprocha encore plus déposa un baiser sur son front et pendant que Lexa était occupée à prendre toutes les sensations de se baiser inattendue Clarke passa sa main qui tenait le papier sur sa poitrine et cala ce dernier sous le décoté de la commandante. Une fois fait Clarke s'éloigna et partie de la tente en lançant._

 _\- Je vais voir à la radio si on n'a pas reçu le top pour avancer._

 _Elle sortit en laissant Lexa avec une embrouille de sentiment. Elle senti le papier sur sa poitrine elle regarda et sur le dessus était écrit_

 _"fait ce que tu as à faire. Et ouvre le à la fin du combat quelques soit l'issu."_

 _Lexa sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas perdue alors enfin pas pour le moment._

* * *

Après avoir remis le mot de Clarke là où cette dernière l'avait déposé, elle s'orienta vers la porte de sa tente et voulu sortir au moment où Clarke rentrait.

\- On peut y aller. Bellamy est prêt pareil pour Raven et Wick. Il faut dire de se préparer.

Elle ressortie suivie de Lexa. Elles rassemblèrent toute l'armée pour leur dire que c'était le moment de partir. Clarke précisa qu'il y avait des personnes qui les avaient aidés et qu'il fallait épargner les civils. Sur la route pour se rendre à l'entrée principale de Mount Weather Clarke pris ces distances avec Lexa. Cette dernière se demandait encore pour l'avis de Clarke puis elle se souvint de la lettre. Elle décida de se concentrer uniquement sur le combat à venir.

L'attente était difficile à maintenir. Clarke sentait Lexa tendu à côté d'elle.

\- Ils vont réussir ne t'en fait pas. Rassura Clarke.

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle et hocha la tête avec un regard concentré. Tout d'un coup une balle siffla aux oreilles de Clarke et alla se planter dans le terrien qui se trouvait derrière elle. Lexa et Clarke était au sol. Lexa savait qu'elle pouvait éliminer le tireur il était seul.

\- Je m'en occupe. Mets-toi à l'abri Clarke.

Elle partie en laissant son armée. Elle arriva facilement à repérer le tireur. Il se situait juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Elle arriva discrètement derrière lui. Elle le neutralisa rapidement. Et au moment de donner le coup final l'homme supplia.

\- Je vous en prie ne me tuer pas. Mon président m'envoi pour un marché.

\- Vous avez tuez plusieurs soldats à moi et tenté de me tuer. Répondit Lexa avec haine.

\- Il fallait attirer votre attention seule car le leader du peuple du ciel n'est pas concerné par cette proposition.

\- Parle je t'écoute.

\- Epargner ma vie. On fait sortir votre peuple de la montagne et vous partez avec votre armée. Le peuple du ciel sont trop peu nombreux et ne font pas le poids contre nous. Vous ne perdrez pas d'hommes et vous récupériez les vôtres.

\- Comment puis-je être sûre que vous allez tenir votre marché.

\- Avec votre armée on est mort seul face au peuple du ciel les forces se rééquilibre facilement.

\- Marché conclu. Mais avant...

Lexa arma son poing et frappa le tireur de plus coup au point de le faire saigner du nez et qu'il soit presque sonné.

\- ça c'est parce que vous m'obligez à trahir des amis pour sauver mon peuple.

Elle remit sur ces pieds et elle sentit la lettre de Clarke sous son armure. Cela lui fendit le cœur mais elle n'était pas cette commandante qui agissait avec son cœur. Elle força l'homme à avancer.

Pendant ce temps-là guidé par Clarke ils avaient réussi à ouvrir la porte principale et Clarke attendait le retour de Lexa pour lancer l'assaut. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter car Lexa ne revenait toujours pas de son expédition. "Et si elle était en train de passer un nouveau marché. De nous trahir. Elle m'a prévenue mais je ne pourrais pas abandonner mes amis qui sont à l'intérieur...". Malgré le fait d'être prévenue elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que Lexa la soutiendrait.

Au moment où elle pensait à ça Lexa revînt. Elle traîna derrière elle un homme. Elle chercha le regard de Clarke mais cette dernière restait le regard fixé sur l'homme. Elle comprit de suite ce que Lexa avait fait et quelque chose se brisa en elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Répondit Clarke de manière détaché avec un ton d'incompréhension dans la voix.

Lexa n'était pas dupe et se doutait que Clarke savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle réussit à sceller son regard à celui de Clarke. Elle vit dans les yeux de la tristesse mais pas de colère. Comme si Clarke avait espéré que la conversation qu'elles avaient quelques heures plus tôt ne se réalisera pas. De son côté Clarke décela la tristesse dans le regard de la commandante et un peu de culpabilité. Toutes les deux parlaient vrai avec leurs yeux mais elles devaient "jouer" devant les autres.

\- On m'a proposé un marché plus intéressant.

Elle fit avancer brutalement le tireur devant elle et le poussa devant la porte et au même moment les terriens prisonniers sortirent de la montagne alors que l'homme lui rentrait. Un guerrier apporta un cheval à la commandante.

\- Guerrier occupez-vous des blessés et sonnez la retraite de nos troupes.

Alors qu'un groupe de guerrier s'afférait auprès des rescapés pour leur porter assistance un cor de guerre retentit et l'armée en mouvement en s'éloignant de Mount Weather. Lexa montée sur son cheval regarda Clarke.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça on aurait pu sauver nos deux peuples ensemble en épargnant le plus de vies. On aurait pu faire ça ensemble. Et mon peuple...

\- Je suis désolé Clarke leur proposition était plus intéressante et épargnait plus de vie pour mon peuple.

\- Mais en fait tu t'en fiche. Tu n'en a rien à faire.

Lincoln qui se tenait auprès de Clarke bouillonnait de colère.

\- Mais enfin commandant vous aviez promis votre assistance au peuple du ciel. Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

\- Je fais passer mon peuple avant tout. Ce marché était plus intéressant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tu me fasses ça à moi. Fit Clarke. Je te croyais plus humaine que parfois tu choisissais avec ton cœur. Mais je me suis trompée. Tu t'en fiches.

Ces dernières paroles ont eu l'effet d'une flèche dans le cœur de Lexa. Elles en avaient parlé avant. Elle savait que Clarke devait préserver les apparences mais cette dernière phrase la chamboula.

\- Nous nous reverrons j'espère.

Elle talonna sa monture et partie au galop se placer à l'avant de son armée.

De son côté Clarke s'effondra et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle devait sauver ses amis à l'intérieur. Prisonnier de ce bloc de roche. Elle ordonna la retraite des soldats du peuple du ciel et avec Lincoln elle se dirigea vers le tunnel où se trouvait Octavia et Bellamy. Elle croisa des terriens sur le chemin mais n'y prêtait aucunes attentions. Elle retrouva Octavia et Bellamy à l'entrée de Mount Weather et ils s'y infiltrèrent tous les quatre avec détermination.

De son côté Lexa menait son armée vers leur campement. Une fois arrivée elle donna l'ordre de démonter le camp pour se remettre en marche. Chaque guerrier s'afféraient à ranger leurs affaires. L'opération dura trois heures environ. Lexa rangea aussi ses affaires quand elle sentit le papier que lui avait laissé Clarke avant de partir. Elle avait réussi à détacher son esprit de la jeune blonde. Mais quand son esprit renvoya le regard de celle-ci son cœur s'alourdi. Elle avait toujours fait passer son peuple avant elle-même et elle éprouvait quelques regrets aujourd'hui. Elle savait aussi qu'agir comme elle l'a fait protégeait aussi Clarke. Sur cette pensée elle regarda autour d'elle. Son armée était prête à partir. Elle remonta à cheval.

\- Ramenons notre peuple à la maison. Direction Polis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Résumé : Lexa rangea aussi ses affaires quand elle sentit le papier que lui avait laissé Clarke avant de partir. Elle avait réussi à détacher son esprit de la jeune blonde. Mais quand son esprit renvoya le regard de celle-ci son cœur s'alourdi. Elle avait toujours fait passer son peuple avant elle-même et elle éprouvait quelques regrets aujourd'hui. Elle savait aussi qu'agir comme elle l'a fait protégeait aussi Clarke. Sur cette pensée elle regarda autour d'elle. Son armée était prête à partir. Elle remonta à cheval._

 _\- Ramenons notre peuple à la maison. Direction Polis._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Claire se trouvait avec Monty et Bellamy dans la salle de contrôle de Mount Weather. Elle était en train de parler par radio avec le président. Elle voyait son peuple se faire torturer sous ses yeux. Elle vit Jasper essayer de sauver le plus de gens. Elle devait gagner du temps. Les membres de la résistance n'étaient pas très nombreux. Monty avait sécurisé le niveau 8 de l'ouverture des vannes. Clarke vit Jasper verrouiller le niveau 8 avec tous les rebelles de Mount Waether. Elle devait mettre fin à ce supplice mais ça voulait dire tuer 95% du peuple de la montagne. Puis elle vit sa mère se faire attacher à la table d'opération. Sans la trahison de Lexa elle n'aurait pas eu à prendre cette décision. Bellamy regardant son amie en plein dilemme mis sa main sur la sienne qui tenait le levier permettant l'ouverture des vannes. Clarke sentit le soutien de Bellamy qui lui souffla :

\- Ensemble.

Ils poussèrent le levier et ils regardèrent le peuple mourir de radiation sous leurs yeux. Le président avait reçu le traitement et résista aux radiations qui envahissaient leur base. Clarke le vit s'enfuir. Elle partit de la salle et couru au niveau de l'infirmerie. Tout en courant elle parla dans sa radio.

\- Jasper répond-moi.

\- Oui Clarke je suis là. Fit Jasper à la radio

\- Les rebelles sont-ils sains et saufs?

\- Oui ils vont bien, ils vous remercient.

\- Et Maya?

\- Maya va bien.

\- Tu dois veiller sur eux Jasper.

\- Je veillerais sur eux compte sur moi Clarke.

Claire arriva à l'infirmerie. Elle courut vers la pièce où était retenus prisonnier son peuple. Elle les détacha tous avec l'aide de Bellamy. Elle serra fort sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Merci ma fille. Mais comment as tu fais pour nous libérer et où sont les terriens ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle revoyait dans sa tête la vidéo de la mort de tout ce peuple et sa main sur le levier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour les détails vous sain et sauf c'est le principal.

Elle lâche sa mère et elle alla voir Raven pour voir si elle allait bien malgré sa jambe.

Clarke regarda Bellamy et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il fallait sortir de cette montagne et rentrer au camp.

Tout le monde sorti sauf Jasper et Monty qui s'occupaient des survivants. Ils avaient refusé de suivre l'ordre de la chancelière de rentrer. Ils avaient soutenus qu'ils suivaient les ordres de Clarke. La chancelière qui était aussi la mère de Clarke tiqua à cette affirmation et observa sa fille de loin. Elle ne s'interposa pas et le groupe se mis en marche.

Lexa de son côté avait rejoint Polis avec son armée. Elle avait remis les blessés à leur famille et avait mis à leur disposition tous les soigneurs qui étaient disponible. Elle retrouva enfin ses appartements et rejoignis directement le balcon pour observer Polis de haut. Elle trouvait cette ville magnifique et elle y sentait la paix qu'elle avait mis du temps à avoir. Elle sentit de nouveau la lettre que Clarke lui avait laissée avant la bataille. Elle la saisie et regarda à nouveau le dessus du papier.

"Fait ce que tu as à faire. Et ouvre le à la fin du combat quel que soit l'issu."

Le combat était terminé. Et il avait eu une issu. Elle devait savoir. Savoir si oui ou non elle l'avait perdue. Elle ouvrit la lettre et y découvre :

" Lexa, si tu lis ceci c'est que la bataille a eue l'issue que je redoutais le plus. Tu as tout fais pour sauver ton peuple. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je comprends. Du moins pas encore. Peut-être que quand nous nous reverrons j'aurais compris. Je pense que tu t'en doutes mais en choisissant cette voie tu m'as énormément blessé. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te blessée à mon tour mais pour que tu me donnes du temps et que tu m'attendes. Tu es importante pour moi. Et en plus de ça tu as raison sur beaucoup se point sur le fait que je n'ai pas la même visée que mon peuple. Je reviendrais vers toi d'ici peu. J'ai aussi préparé une lettre pour Bellamy et mes amis qui partagent la même vision que moi. Portes-toi bien. On va se revoir. Clarke."

Lexa avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas perdue et elle reverrait Clarke et elle sous entendait de changer de camp. Elle avait toujours le cœur lourd d'avoir blessé la blonde et sa lettre ne faisait que de lui rappeler. Elle voulait la voir en face d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler et s'excuser. Mais elle allait devoir attendre. D'autant plus que son cœur appartenait à Clarke et à personne d'autre. Elle devra être patiente.

\- Je t'attendrais. Dit Lexa à haute voix.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. A côté de celui- ci se trouvait un coffre avec un cadenas. Elle l'ouvrit et y mis la lettre de Clarke. La journée touchait à sa fin mais elle alla visiter les blessés. Elle rentra lorsque le soleil était couché. Elle alla se coucher et ses pensées s'orientèrent vers sa belle blonde. Elle espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé après sa trahison.


	4. Chapter 4

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews c'est grâce à ça qu'on évolue ;-) Merci. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.

* * *

 _Résumé : - Je t'attendrais. Dit Lexa à haute voix._

 _Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. A côté de celui- ci se trouvait un coffre avec un cadenas. Elle l'ouvrit et y mis la lettre de Clarke. La journée touchait à sa fin mais elle alla visiter les blessés. Elle rentra lorsque le soleil était couché. Elle alla se coucher et ses pensées s'orientèrent vers sa belle blonde. Elle espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé après sa trahison._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Clarke s'était mis en retrait du reste de son peuple qui rentrait. Il fallait qu'elle vide sa tête. Elle se dégoûtait d'avoir tué autant de gens, autant d'innocent. Les images passaient une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Elle ne méritait pas de rentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder ce peuple, sans se souvenir des images. Elle avait sauvé les siens et avait fait comme Lexa finalement elle avait tout fait pour le sauver. Sinon ils mourraient tous. Mais comment dépasser ça sans tomber dans la folie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'eux mais elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Lexa non plus. C'était trop tôt la trahison était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit et même si elle l'avait prévenue le pardon ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Ce qui la rassura c'est d'avoir pu la prévenir de l'attendre car la savoir proche de quelqu'un d'autre lui était insupportable. Cette vision dans da tête la mettait en colère encore plus contre Lexa.

Le camp était désormais en vue. Clarke se sentit nauséeuse et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte. Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- Hey Clarke qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Bellamy

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers Bellamy.

\- Je ne peux pas Bell. Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux pas rentrer et voir tous ces regards sur moi. Je ne peux pas...

Elle commença à trembler. Et à répéter plus à elle-même qu'aux gens qui l'entourait. Octavia mis délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

\- On te pardonne Clarke. C'est cause de la commandante que...

\- Non il ne faut pas lui en vouloir elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour son peuple. Tout comme moi. C'est seulement ma responsabilité.

\- Clarke on a poussé le levier ensemble. On a fait ça ensemble. Et...

\- Oui mais j'ai fait la négociation j'ai tué un homme de sang-froid et j'ai poussé se levier...

\- Clarke...

Octavia comprit rapidement les pensées de Clarke. Elle sentit que même si c'était difficile d'assumer ses décisions sur l'Arche, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la travaillait. Au fond d'elle-même elle ressentit la même chose. Sa place n'était plus ici. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment de partir pour Octavia. Elle regarda Clarke dans les yeux et avec un regard entendu et appuyé elle lui dit :

-Je comprends Clarke.

Sa phrase soulagea Clarke car le regard en disait beaucoup plus long que cette simple phrase.

Bellamy avait les larmes aux yeux il aurait du mal à s'intégrer sans Clarke. Mais il savait qu'il la reverrait qu'elle ne serait pas loin. Clarke était prête à partir elle réajusta son sac sur ces épaules pris l'arme que lui tendit Bellamy. Il était temps de partir. Avant de prendre sa route elle fit un câlin au trois.

\- Nous nous reverrons.

Elle les lâcha et les regarda elle mit sa main dans sa poche et y sortit un papier marqué dessus Bellamy et Octavia.

\- Tenez ouvrez là quand je serais vraiment partie. Et prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir.

Elle leur fit un dernier câlin et se retourna définitivement et ce mis en marche. Direction la navette elle avait des trucs à récupérer.

Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln la regarda disparaitre dans la forêt Lincoln et Octavia avait compris assez vite le choix de Clarke. Bellamy de son côté pleura. Il n'avait plus son soutient son réconfort. La personne qui le comprenait et qui lui permettait de se sentir moins décalé parmi ce peuple du ciel qui les avait envoyés sur Terre à la base pour survivre. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le camp de l'Arche. Bellamy était cramponné á la lettre de Clarke comme si c'était sa propre vie. Il mourrait l'envie de la lire. Octavia regarda son frère et le ressentit.

\- Vient Bell' on va lire cette lettre.

Ils allèrent dans un coin isolé près de la structure de l'Arche. Ils s'assirent et déplièrent le morceau de papier laissé par Clarke.

" Salut mes amis, Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que Lexa nous a trahis et qu'on a été capable du pire pour libérer notre peuple. Lexa m'avait mise au parfum. Cela ne veut dire que je ne suis pas en colère ou que je lui pardonne quoique ce soit. Elle m'a aussi dit quelque chose de juste. On est plus sur la même longueur d'onde que l'Arche et elle nous a proposé de "rejoindre" les terriens. Je n'ai donné aucune réponse tout le monde doit se sentir libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite. Pour ma part je ne peux pas encore être au côté de Lexa mais pas non plus sut l'Arche. J'ai besoin de temps. Mais vous pouvez aller à Polis et demander à voir Lexa. Elle ne vous fera rien. Je vous rejoindrais ou l'inverse. Je vous adore. Vous pouvez proposer au 100 et à Lincoln."

Octavia bouillonnait en elle. C'était un mélange de colère et d'excitation face à cette nouvelle. Les terriens les avaient trahis et c'était difficilement pardonnable mais elle était comme le disait Clarke plus sur la même longueur d'onde que les lois de l'Arche.

Pour sa part Bellamy, bouillonnait de colère contre les terriens. Mais comme Octavia il n'était plus dans le fonctionnement de l'Arche mais ça restait son peuple. Pour lui c'était difficile d'imaginer partir.

Ils étaient toujours face à la lettre, silencieux. Octavia pris la parole.

\- Elle a raison Bell'. On est plus ici depuis longtemps. Notre place n'est pas sur l'Arche. Il faut qu'on en parle aux autres.

Elle se leva et commença à partir d'un pas déterminé.

\- Attend O'. Il faut se reposer on en parlera demain.

D'un regard entendu ils partirent se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

 _Résumé : Ils étaient toujours face à la lettre, silencieux. Octavia pris la parole._

 _\- Elle a raison Bell'. On est plus ici depuis longtemps. Notre place n'est pas sur l'Arche. Il faut qu'on en parle aux autres._

 _Elle se leva et commença à partir d'un pas déterminé._

 _\- Attend O'. Il faut se reposer on en parlera demain._

 _D'un regard entendu ils partirent se coucher._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait plus deux jours que Lexa avait trahis Clarke et était rentrée. La deuxième nuit où la blonde était loin d'elle et ne savait même pas si elle était en vie. Lexa de coucha elle eut du mal à trouver sommeil et espérait que la blonde allait bien. Le lendemain elle se réveilla et eu du mal à se sortir de son rêve. Un rêve très agréable où Clarke dormait à côté d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras. Quand elle vit que la blonde n'était pas à ses côtés elle sentit une vague de tristesse. "Et si elle était morte? Et si elle ne revient jamais parce que je l'ai trahie?". Elle prit une décision. Elle se leva et après avoir remis son armure de commandante elle alla voir quelques guerriers de confiance.

\- Indra? fit la commandante.

\- Oui commandante.

\- J'aimerais que tu montes une équipe de quelques hommes pour aller voir ce qu'il advient de Mount Weather.

\- Bien commandante. Pourquoi souhaites-tu faire ça?

\- Je suis intéressée de savoir qui a gagné la bataille et si notre ennemis a changé ou pas.

\- A vos ordres. Quand veux-tu qu'on parte?

\- Tu partiras à la tombée de la nuit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Bien.

Indra partie à la recherche des personnes qui allaient l'accompagner pour la mission confié par la commandante. Lexa elle repartie vers sa salle de réunion. Sa prochaine bataille se préparait. Elle devait défendre ses frontières du Nord et se protéger de la nation des glaces qui essayait depuis longtemps à passer sur les terres de son peuple. Quand vient le soir Clarke avait décidé d'hanter l'esprit. Elle alla vers les terrains d'entrainement et demanda à 3 guerriers de s'entraîner avec elle. Elle les affronta au bâton pour ne pas trop blesser. Les trois guerriers donnèrent toute leur énergie dans le combat. Ils assénèrent des coups violents à leur commandante qui les para et les esquiva avec souplesse et apparemment sans aucuns efforts. Une fois avoir épuisé ses adversaires elle enchaina ses attaques avec précisions et force. Le premier guerrier fut mis à terre par un coup sur la tête. Le deuxième reçu un coup puissant dans le ventre et le troisième la commandante asséna un coup de bâton derrière les genoux de façon à le faire plier. Elle aida chacun de ses guerriers à se relever en les félicitant et les remerciaient pour le combat. Le soleil commença à décliner elle décida d'aller voir Indra pour s'informer sur leur départ. Une fois que c'était terminé elle rentra dans ses appartements pour se reposer avant le repas avec ses guerriers.

Bellamy se réveilla le matin avec une idée. Ça faisait quatre jours que Clarke était partie en leur laissant une lettre leur proposant de rejoindre les terrains et quitter définitivement leur peuple. Il avait longuement réfléchis à cette proposition car en effet tous les jours le peuple du ciel prenait des mesures qui ne lui plaisait pas. La chancelière, avait décidé de remettre le rôle de chancelier à Jaha qui l'était quand ils étaient dans l'espace. Il appliquait sans scrupule les lois de l'Arche sans prendre en compte le nouvel environnement. Lui et le reste des 100 avait été gracié de leurs crimes mais on sentait beaucoup de méfiance. Ils ne sentaient pas à leur place pas chez eux. Ils se retrouvaient souvent à l'abri des regards pour en discuter ensemble. Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln avaient décidé de garder secret la lettre de Clarke. Ils voulaient être sure que ça ne tourne pas au désastre. La souffrance sommeillait en eux. Alors Bellamy décida de mettre son idée en place. Il alla voir Octavia et Lincoln.

\- Salut vous deux. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'action. On doit proposer aux 100 la proposition de Clarke.

\- On propose à tout le monde? Demanda Octavia. Je pense que certain voudrait bien rester ici et ne vois pas d'autre façon de faire.

\- Mumm je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Bon objectif de la journée on se fait une liste des 100 qui serait intéressés pour partir. On leur donne rendez-vous à la nuit tombée à notre endroit habituel.

Lincoln et Octavia acquiescèrent. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à se renseigner sur les potentielles personnes prêtes à partir du camp de l'Arche.

Indra et son équipe de guerrier avançait et se rapprochait de plus en plus de Mount Weather. Elle décréta une pause. Ils devaient être reposés si jamais le peuple du ciel n'avait pas réussi à vaincre le peuple de la montagne. Au bout d'une heure le soleil commença à décliner elle ordonna de reprendre la route. Lorsque l'entrée fut en vue elle vit que la porte avait été réparée et refermée. Indra regarda ses guerriers et ils conclurent que le peuple du ciel avait échoué. Elle ordonna donc un retour vers Polis. Il n'était pas nécessaire de risquer la vie de ses guerriers. Elle allait devoir annoncer à sa commandante la mort du peuple du ciel... Cela ne lui plut guère car sa Heda était très proche de leur leader.

De son côté Clarke arpentait la forêt et chassait pour se nourrir. Elle était passée par la navette récupérer du matériel comme des couteaux ou quelques produits médicaux qui restaient lorsqu'ils avaient sauvé Lincoln de sa transformation en faucheur. Elle était ensuite passée par le bunker, son refuge avec Finn. Elle y récupéra du papier et des crayons pour pouvoir dessiner. Ensuite elle avait pris la destination de Polis mais elle ne souhaitait pas y rentrer. Elle évita tous les villages terriens et elle se débrouillait pour dormir dans des grottes inhabitées. Elle essaya de cartographier du mieux possible le chemin qu'elle parcourait cela lui permettait de s'orienter correctement. Elle s'était fabriquer une lance avec une des lames de couteau qu'elle avait récupérer dans la navette. Elle préférait utiliser une arme blanche pour se nourrir plutôt que son arme à feu qui faisait du bruit et dont les munitions étaient limitées. Elle savait qu'elle était proche de la grande ville mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle pensait a Lexa et par moment avait envie de courir vers Polis pour pouvoir la rejoindre directement. Mais elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait trahie. Parfois dans son sommeil elle rêvait qu'elle était au côté de Lexa. Dans ses rêves elle tenait Lexa dans ses bras et la protégea. Car elle était persuadée que derrière son maquillage de guerre, son armure et la poigne de fer avec laquelle elle dirigeait son peuple, Lexa était faible et manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle se secoua la tête pour enlever de son esprit tous les espoirs qu'elle avait. Elle n'était pas prête. La nuit commença à tomber. Elle trouva une grotte humide pour dormir. Elle fit un feu puis sortie les feuilles qu'elle avait récupérer au bunker puis se mis à dessiner les visages du peuple des montagnes morts par sa faute. Elle se souvenait de chaque visage et entrepris ce travail pour vider son esprit.

A l'Arche Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia avait réunis quelques personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas rester sur le camp de l'Arche. Ils étaient une dizaine seulement mais c'était un début. Raven, Monty et Murphy faisaient partie de ce petit contingent.

\- Bon si vous êtes là c'est que le fonctionnement de l'Arche ne vous convient plus. Fit Bellamy.

Les personnes qui l'entouraient approuvèrent.

\- J'ai une solution à vous proposer. Si vous êtes rancunier ou si vous n'avait pas l'esprit ouvert vous pouvez partir tout de suite. Cette solution peut vous surprendre et peut aussi ne pas vous convenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Bell. Fit Raven.

\- Voilà Clarke nous a laissé une lettre à moi et à O'. Dans cette lettre elle explique que Lexa avait prévenue de sa trahison et Clarke elle espérait qu'elle resterait avec elle. Lexa lui a proposé à elle et à nous les 100 de la rejoindre de son côté. Elle nous prendrait sous sa protection et respecterait nos droits. Mais pour cela il faut renier notre peuple. Ce n'est pas une décision simple.

Un brouhaha se créa.

\- Mais ils nous ont trahis pourquoi passer dans son camp?

\- Oui ils nous ont trahis. Oui la paix est difficile sur ce monde sur cette planète mais son offre est généreuse et reconnait en nous une plus-value. Répliqua Octavia, ce qui a eu pour effet de stopper le brouhaha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Résumé :Un brouhaha se créa._

 _\- Mais ils nous ont trahis pourquoi passer dans son camp?_

 _\- Oui ils nous ont trahis. Oui la paix est difficile sur ce monde sur cette planète mais son offre est généreuse et reconnait en nous une plus-value. Répliqua Octavia, ce qui a eu pour effet de stopper le brouhaha._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

De son côté, Indra marchait silencieusement en écoutant d'une oreille les discussions des guerriers qui l'accompagnait. La nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent a Polis. Ils passèrent les portes du capital.

\- Allez-vous couchez. Vous avez bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je dois aller parler à la commandante. Ordonna Indra.

Les guerriers prirent chacun le chemin de leur maison. Indra se dirigea vers la grande tour où habitait la commandante. Cette dernière fut prévenue de la venue d'Indra.

\- Alors? Demanda la commandante après avoir abréger les paroles d'usages.

\- Nous sommes allés jusqu'au Mount Weather. Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps car les dégâts qui avaient été infligé à la porte principale ont été réparés. Et elle est de nouveau impénétrable. Aucuns signes du peuple. Du ciel. Et je n'ai pas voulu risquer plus longtemps la vie des hommes qui m'accompagnaient.

\- Tu as bien fait de revenir. Merci Indra d'avoir effectué cette mission. Fit Lexa.

Le visage de Lexa était très dur et ses yeux faisaient apparaître un mélange entre la tristesse et la colère. Indra le remarqua elle est assez proche de Lexa pour savoir ce qui lui posait problème.

\- Heda. Dit Indra pour attirer son attention, elle reprit quand le regard de Lexa se scella avec le sien. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé après notre départ. Elle n'est peut-être pas morte. Elle est forte.

Les yeux de Lexa se remplissaient de tristesse.

\- Merci Indra.

Indra fit demi-tour et parti de la salle de réception de la commandante. Lexa seule se demandait bien si Clarke était encore en vie. Elle l'avait laissé devant cette montagne avec des gens qui lui voulaient sa mort et celle de tout son peuple. Elle avait peut-être réussi à s'enfuir. Indra ne s'était pas fait ni repéré ni attaqué c'est peut être un espoir. Cette nuit-là Lexa ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle relu plusieurs fois la lettre que lui avait laissé Clarke.

De son côté Clarke était dans sa grotte elle faisait cuire la viande qu'elle avait chassé dans l'après-midi. Elle entendit des voix qui rigolaient et discutaient non loin d'elle. Elle éteignit précipitamment le feu et alla à l'entrée de la grotte pour regarder d'où provenait le bruit. Elle reconnut un groupe de guerriers terriens avec à leur tête Indra. Elle les entendit parler de Mount Weather. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle parlait de ça et elle remarqua qu'Indra avait la mine grave. Elle était toujours en colère contre Lexa et n'était pas prête à la rejoindre. Mais elle était curieuse de savoir comment elle allait et surtout comment elle allait prendre la nouvelle qu'Indra allait lui apprendre. Elle décida donc de faire quelque chose de totalement fou. Elle ramassa ses affaires et suivirent les guerriers se loin. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Polis elle se demanda comment Lexa arrivait à tenir cette ville d'une poigne de fer. Elle se faufila derrière les guerriers et mis sa capuche pour ne pas être reconnu. Depuis qu'elle vivait dans la forêt elle avait appris à être discrète. La nuit était tombée et la ville s'éteignait peu à peu sauf dans les tavernes. Elle se dirigea vers l'un d'entre elle mais elle n'avait pas d'argent et ne connaissais pas le système économique qu'avait mis en place la commandante. Elle s'arrêta donc en elle trouva une couverture et une cape. Elle les abima pour ne pas être reconnaissable. Elle pénétra ensuite dans une ruelle en impasse où elle décida de dormir. Elle s'allongea et se promit que le lendemain elle allait épier la belle commandante.

Sur le camp de l'Arche un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes se formait dans l'intention de sortir. Raven regarda Bellamy.

-Ok dans 2min le courant de la barrière va avoir un court-circuit. Normalement assez discret et nous pourront sortir par contre ça va remettre le courant. En gros on a environ une fenêtre d'une minute.

\- Bon dans ce cas tenez-vous prêt. Normalement on a tous ce qu'il faut. Pas de regret les gars et ayons confiance en Clarke elle nous a jamais lâché.

Ils fixèrent la barrière électrique. Raven fixait sa montre.

\- 3, 2, 1 go go go. Fit Raven

Tous les 10 ils sortirent du camp et coururent le plus rapidement possible vers la forêt. Une fois protégé par les arbres ils ralentirent le pas. Le plan allée à la navette pour la nuit puis avancé vers Polis. Clarke leur avait donné l'orientation. C'était la direction nord-ouest la navette se trouvait au nord il fallait donc dévier un peu à partir du lendemain. Ils arrivèrent à la navette au bout de 3h de marche. La nuit était bien entamée. Ils pénétrèrent dans la navette et ils s'installèrent pour dormir. Bellamy mis en place un tour de garde. Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent assez tôt.

\- Il va falloir être discret notre peuple va s'apercevoir qu'on est plus à la maison.

\- Et si on arrêtait de les appeler notre peuple? Finalement on en est parti à juste titre. Fit Raven.

\- Tu as raison. On l'appellera le peuple du ciel. Aller en route.

Ils se mirent en route vers le nord-ouest en espérant trouver rapidement Polis.

A Polis, Clarke se réveilla dès que les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent la ville. Elle se déplaça pour se rapprocher de là où habitait Lexa. De son côté Lexa était à son balcon quand le soleil se leva. Impossible de dormir avec les idées noires qu'elle avait et elle devait arrêter d'y penser, à cette belle chevelure blonde, pendant une journée pour être une commandante impitoyable. Elle remarqua qu'une personne marchait vers la tour. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le sexe de la personne mais son pas était rapide et méfiant. Et son visage était caché par une cape. Elle se demanda bien qui ça pouvait être puis en un clignement d'yeux la personne avait disparu. Elle alla se préparer elle décida de ne pas repenser à cette personne. Clarke attendait dans un coin sombre elle avait en visuel la porte de la tour de Lexa son plan c'était de la suivre le plus discrètement possible. Quand la ville commença à s'agiter en milieu de matinée Lexa sortie de sa tour. Elle alla faire un tour dans les rues de Polis. Clarke la suivi en longeant les murs. Elle ne pensait pas mais Lexa lui avait manqué. Sa démarche assurée et sa fine taille. Ses jambes fines et son déhanché. Pendant un instant Clarke oublia complétement ce pourquoi elle se cachait et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la rejoindre et la tenir dans ses bras et lui parler. Elle passa sa journée à l'épier et parfois elle crut s'être fait repérer par Lexa. Le soir arriva de nouveau et Clarke alla se trouva une petite ruelle pour dormir. De son côté Lexa finissait sa journée plutôt tranquille. Quelque chose la tracassait quand même. Toute la journée elle s'est sentie observer, épier par cette personne a la capuche sur la tête. Elle avait parfois croisé son regard. Un regard bleu électrique puissant. Mais ce n'était pas possible que ce soit elle. Elle alla se coucher en pensant à Clarke. Son esprit était persuader qu'elle était à Polis et elle s'endormie rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**

* * *

 _Résumé : De son côté Lexa finissait sa journée plutôt tranquille. Quelque chose la tracassait quand même. Toute la journée elle s'est sentie observer, épier par cette personne a la capuche sur la tête. Elle avait parfois croisé son regard. Un regard bleu électrique puissant. Mais ce n'était pas possible que ce soit elle. Elle alla se coucher en pensant à Clarke. Son esprit était persuader qu'elle était à Polis et elle s'endormie rapidement._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Le groupe de Bellamy toute la journée. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir dans une grotte qui avait été habitée récemment car un foyer de feu y était encore présent.

\- Quelqu'un a dû passer par là il y a peu de temps. On va se reposer là pour ce soir. On va faire un feu. Fit Bellamy

\- J'espère que Polis n'est plus très loin. Dit Monty.

Ils s'organisèrent un tour de garde puis ils mangèrent. Ils se couchèrent. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs. Bellamy qui avait pris le dernier tour de garde les réveilla.

\- Allez c'est peut être notre dernier jour de marche.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires éteignirent le feu et reprirent leur chemin vers le nord-ouest. Ils avançaient toujours dans la forêt mais elle paraissait moins hostile plus fréquenté. Ils sentirent qu'ils étaient proches du but.

De son côté, Clarke se réveilla aussi aux premières lueurs dans les ruelles de Polis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la ville était bienveillante et que ça faisais deux nuit qu'elle dormait à même le sol dans la rue et que personne ne l'avait approchée. Elle retourna dans son coin d'ombre lui permettant d'observer Lexa. Pour sa part Lexa se réveilla moins tôt que la veille et donc n'avait pas vu le mouvement de l'étrange personne avec une capuche. Elle se prépara et comme tous les matins elle alla dans la rue à la rencontre de son peuple. Elle avait même oublié son sentiment de la veille. Alors qu'elle observait tranquillement un spectacle de rue un guerrier de Lexa vînt lui parler de manière sensuelle et provocatrice.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore seule ma Heda. Vous méritez d'être en compagnie d'un homme, pour veiller sur nous.

Lexa ne se sentit pas très bien mais répondit de manière neutre.

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressée pour le moment.

Elle reporta son attention sur le spectacle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui serrer fermement le bras et l'attira dans une ruelle. Lexa essaya de se dégager, "qui peut bien vouloir s'en prendre à moi" elle essaya de frapper l'inconnue avec sa main de libre mais ce dernier lui bloqua l'autre bras contre un mur de la ruelle. L'inconnue ne laissa pas le temps à Lexa de parler. Elle captura ses lèvres de manière sauvage. Sur le moment, Lexa ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et répondit au baiser en fermant les yeux sans savoir vraiment pourquoi au début puis elle comprit. Le corps de l'inconnue se rapprocha elle sentit que c'était une femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme. Au moment où elle voulue saisir la femme en face d'elle pour approfondir le contact celle-ci rompit le baiser et partie en courant. Lexa ouvrir les yeux dès qu'elle n'eut plus le contact mais la jeune femme était déjà repartie. Elle murmura :

\- Clarke...

Puis resta adossé au mur. Elle toucha ses lèvres elle avait tellement rêvé ce moment elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Elle l'avait crue morte. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas directement présentée à elle. Peut-être était-elle accompagnée de d'autre gens de l'Arche et qu'elle était juste en mission de reconnaissance. Lexa repris ses esprits. Elle devait revenir dans la rue sinon on allait se demander où elle était passée notamment sa garde rapprochée. Elle devait retrouver Clarke. Il le fallait. Elle y passerait le reste de sa journée si cela était nécessaire. Elle finit son tour de la ville. Elle avait observé très attentivement si elle voyait Clarke. Mais aucunes traces d'elle de la matinée. De son côté Clarke n'avait pas pu résister lorsqu'elle avait vu ce guerrier s'approcher de Lexa elle avait craqué. Elle avait décidé de lui dire qu'elle était là mais à sa façon. Dès qu'elle l'avait embrassée Clarke avait senti une forte chaleur dans son ventre. Elle avait senti au début eu une petite hésitation de la part de Lexa. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas durée très longtemps. Elle avait répondu à son baiser elle avait essayé de prendre le dessus par pur désir. Clarke n'en était pas là et rompit à contre cœur le baiser. Elle ne voulait pas se confronter à Lexa alors elle était partie. Là, elle était assise dans une ruelle pour mettre au clair ce qu'il venait de se passer elle avait été impulsive. Lexa allait la chercher c'était sûr. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas envoyer des petites mains... En espérant que ce qu'elle voulait aussi.

Lexa rentra dans ses appartements. Elle prit son déjeuner avec ses guerriers silencieusement. Elle se demanda où pouvait être Clarke et pourquoi elle était à Polis. Elle se leva et alla dans sa salle de commandement pour regarder des plans de la ville pour établir un quadrillage de recherche logique et rapide pour la retrouver. Indra entra en trombe dans sa salle de commandement.

\- Heda, 10 membres du peuple du ciel sont entrés à Polis.

Au début Lexa avait ouvert la bouche pour l'envoyer balader et se reconcentrer sur Clarke mais quand elle entendit peuple du ciel elle s'arrêta directement.

\- Fait les venir s'il-te-plait Indra.

Indra fit entrer Bellamy, Octavia et les autres dans la salle de commandement. Elle les regarda et elle cherchait une tête blonde. Mais elle ne la trouva pas.

\- Bienvenue a Polis. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Bellamy regarda les autres et décida de prendre la parole.

\- Nous sommes ici pour demander asile. Clarke nous a laissé une lettre en nous disant que si on le souhaitait on pouvait trouver asile chez vous si on renonçait à notre affiliation au peuple du ciel.

Tout en disant ça il sortit de sa poche ladite lettre qu'il tendit à Lexa. Cette dernière lue la lettre elle reconnaissait l'écriture de Clarke et le papier. C'était le même que celui où elle avait écrit sa lettre. Mais où était-elle? Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disait Bellamy mais elle se souvint de la proposition qu'elle avait faite à Clarke et aux 100.

\- Vous êtes les seuls à vouloir se rallier à nous?

\- Oui, nous avons sondé tous les 100 arrivés en même temps que nous sur terre. Seuls nous 10 ont répondu présent. Nous sommes venus sans prévenir notre peuple. Nous n'avons plus de maison. La lettre de Clarke nous offrait l'espoir de mieux vivre dans un monde plus juste sans préjugés.

\- Mumm MM. Clarke n'est pas avec vous?

Son ton de voix a changé. On sentait que c'était beaucoup plus personnel comme demande.

\- Non répondit Bellamy en baissant les yeux. Elle est partie après la bataille de Mount Weather. Nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis.

Lexa laissa un temps de silence pour assimiler la réponse. Elle espérait que c'était bien Clarke ce matin qui l'avait embrassé. Elle se reconcentra.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de parole, je fais confiance à Clarke. Vous n'êtes pas là en espionnage. On est d'accord?

\- Non nous ne sommes pas là pour espionner. Nous nous soumettons à votre autorité.

Sur cette phrase Bellamy et les autres se mirent à genoux pour prouver leur loyauté. Lexa les regarda.

\- Relever vous s'il vous plait. Je vais vous mettre à disposition une maison où vous pourrez tous loger. Vous devez être affamé et fatigué, je vais vous faire amener des vivres des vêtements de quoi vivre. Je vous propose de vous installer tranquillement de faire un tour pour visiter si vous le souhaiter et on se donne rendez-vous demain matin pour vous trouver une activité et/ou un métier.

\- Merci commandant. Dirent les 10 nouveaux venus.

-Indra, appela Lexa et Indra arriva dans la seconde, emmène ces jeunes gens dans la maison située dans le quartier commerçant près de la taverne principale.

\- Celle qui est vide?

\- Oui celle-là même. Donne-leur de quoi manger et se vêtir et de quoi dormir au chaud. Laisse-moi un mot sur mon bureau quand cela sera fait. J'ai à faire.

Indra acquiesça et demanda au peuple de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la maison Indra déverrouilla la porte et donna la clé à Bellamy. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

\- Bienvenue chez vous. Voici un plan de la ville de Polis. L'eau se trouve au centre pour pouvoir vous lavez. Voici des seaux pour la transporter. Je vais vous faire parvenir de la nourriture pour ce soir ainsi que de quoi dormir confortablement.

\- Merci beaucoup Indra. Fit Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais plutôt notre Heda.

Sur ces paroles elle fit demi-tour et partie.

\- Ouah Bell. T'as vu cette maison et cette générosité c'est impressionnant. Fit Octavia. C'est grâce à Clarke tout ça. Elle a négocié pour nous avant la bataille. Elle l'a vraiment fait.

\- Oui. Je me demande bien où elle est maintenant Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Résumé: - Bienvenue chez vous. Voici un plan de la ville de Polis. L'eau se trouve au centre pour pouvoir vous lavez. Voici des seaux pour la transporter. Je vais vous faire parvenir de la nourriture pour ce soir ainsi que de quoi dormir confortablement._

 _\- Merci beaucoup Indra. Fit Bellamy._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais plutôt notre Heda._

 _Sur ces paroles elle fit demi-tour et partie._

 _\- Ouah Bell. T'as vu cette maison et cette générosité c'est impressionnant. Fit Octavia. C'est grâce à Clarke tout ça. Elle a négocié pour nous avant la bataille. Elle l'a vraiment fait._

 _\- Oui. Je me demande bien où elle est maintenant Clarke._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Les nouveaux arrivants prirent possession des lieux. Ils avaient chacun un seau pour pouvoir avoir sa propre réserve d'eau. Le temps de se poser et d'apprécier le confort qui leur était octroyé, Indra revînt avec des vivres, des couvertures et quelques vêtements.

-Tenez, demain nous aviserons de la suite. Bonne fin de journée à vous, profitez bien de votre arrivée sur Polis.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la maison qui leur était prêtée par la Heda. Elle était composée de 5 chambres avec un ou deux lits selon les chambres. Ils avaient gagné au change en allant dans le camp des terriens. Ils prirent un bon repas et chacun allait et vaquait à ses occupations.

Pendant ce temps-là Lexa avait finie de quadrillée son plan de la ville. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit ses guerriers qui la retrouve alors elle irait seule. Elle partie donc à la recherche de Clarke.

De son côté, Clarke était assise dans une ruelle à l'abri de la foule. Elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était très impulsif mais quand elle a vu cet homme se rapprocher de Lexa elle n'a pas pu résister. L'idée que Lexa puisse avoir des avances de la part d'une autre personne qu'elle, lui était insupportable. La faim se faisait sentir elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Elle fondit en larme pendant plusieurs heures. Une fois qu'elle eue fini de vider son sac elle s'essuya les yeux. Elle n'entendit pas les pas de trois hommes se rapprocher d'elle. L'un d'eux s'adressa à elle :

-Alors ma jolie on est triste.

Clarke releva la tête

-Non je fais des allergies

-Bien sûr, lèves toi !

-Et pourquoi ?

\- Je sais qui tu es tu es l'inconnue qui a embrassé notre Heda ce matin. Tu ne la mérites pas. Tu es une pouilleuse. La Heda m'appartient je suis son meilleur guerrier.

-Tu es son meilleur guerrier mais tu es entouré de deux copains pour me provoquer. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur fille du ciel, mais tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'as aucune protection et tu n'as reçu aucun entrainement au combat. Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi.

Sur ces mots il sorti son épée de son fourreau et il se précipita sur Clarke. Il avait raison pensa Clarke, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Elle sorti son couteau qu'elle portait à la ceinture et elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait se protéger des coups que le guerrier lui mettait. Pendant ce temps, Lexa parcourait les rue de Polis avec un pas rapide. Elle essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle arriva dans le quartier des artisans, où le matin même elle avait été embrassé par l'objet de ses recherches. A quelques ruelles de là elle entendit des bruits de combat. Elle avait prohibé les combats en ville. Si des guerriers voulaient régler leur compte de cette manière le combat devait se faire à la loyale dans le centre d'entrainement. Elle se précipita, et pensa dans un premier temps pensait arrêter un vulgaire combat entre deux guerriers mais lorsqu'elle vit Clarke à terre avec des plaies qui saignaient son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sorti son sabre et sans même réfléchir elle coupa la main du guerrier qui allait porter le coup fatal à Clarke. Elle rangea son sabre et elle regarda les deux guerriers qui n'avaient rien fait et qui regardait le combat. Elle leur lança un regard noir :

-Partez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Puis elle se retourna vers l'auteur du combat qui était à genou en tenant sa main coupé.

-Tu as engagé un combat dans une ruelle en dehors de la zone autorisée. De plus, tu as lancé un combat qui est asymétrique et ton adversaire était à peine armée. Ton combat est terminé.

Elle est dirigea son sabre vers le cœur du guerrier et entra la lame profondément et elle la retira rapidement. Le corps sans vie du guerrier s'allongea auprès de Clarke qui était au bord de la conscience. Elle avait vue Lexa la sauver de justesse, elle l'avait vue mettre fin aux jours de son agresseur. Elle vit Lexa se pencher vers elle et prononcer son nom et lui dire autre chose. Ses yeux étaient tendres et la main posée sur sa joue la caresse doucement avec une tendresse infinie. Elle perdit connaissance.

Lexa s'était précipité à genou près de Clarke :

-Clarke ? Clarke ? Clarke, tu m'entends ? S'il te plait reste avec moi. Reste avec moi, ne t'en va pas. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée. Je vais te soigner.

Elle vit Clarke perdre connaissance dans sous sa main. Elle étudia l'étendue des blessures qu'elle portait. Elle avait le bras cassé elle soupçonnait aussi d'avoir une côté cassé sans compter les multiples ecchymoses et plaies qu'elle avait. Elle fit quelques soins rapides pour pouvoir la transporter. Une fois les premiers soins administrés elle se leva et pris Clarke dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans ses appartements. Au passage elle fit venir son soigneur le plus rapidement possible. Elle installa Clarke dans son lit et elle s'entreprit à la déshabiller. Elle avait souvent rêvé de faire ça mais ce n'était pas dans ces conditions-là qu'elle voulait découvrir le corps de la belle blonde. Elle prit de l'eau claire et un linge blanc et elle nettoya les plaies en attendant l'arrivée du soigneur. Clarke était allongé devant elle en sous vêtement. Elle la trouvait belle. Elle pansa les plaies délicatement. Son soigneur arriva. Lexa lui exposa la situation et le bilan qu'elle avait fait.

Clarke n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews**

* * *

 _Résumé: Elle prit de l'eau claire et un linge blanc et elle nettoya les plaies en attendant l'arrivée du soigneur. Clarke était allongé devant elle en sous vêtement. Elle la trouvait belle. Elle pansa les plaies délicatement. Son soigneur arriva. Lexa lui_ _exposa la situation et le bilan qu'elle avait fait._

 _Clarke n'avait toujours pas repris conscience._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Lexa attendait dans le couloir que le soigneur finisse d'analyser Clarke. Dès qu'elle avait été obligée à sortir elle avait demandé à un de ses gardes de prévenir les nouveaux arrivants. Elle faisait les 100 pas devant la porte de sa chambre quand Bellamy, Octavia, Raven et Monty se présentèrent devant la chambre de la commandante.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Bellamy.

Lexa répondit de manière neutre mais on entendait clairement l'inquiétude qui résonnait au fond de sa voix.

\- Elle s'est faite attaquée dans une ruelle. Je suis intervenue avant que son agresseur ne porte le coup fatal.

\- Et où est cet individu? S'énerva Bellamy.

\- Je me suis occupée de lui, son combat est terminé.

Bellamy du se retenir de ne pas rentrer dans la chambre de Lexa pour savoir si Clarke allait bien. Lexa le retenu.

-Elle est entre de bonnes mains Bellamy. Notre meilleur soigneur s'occupe d'elle.

Bellamy fit demi-tour jusqu'au mur qui faisait face à la porte de la chambre de Lexa. Il s'y adossa er regarda fixement la porte.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez le temps qu'elle se réveille. Si certain souhaite rentrer alors je vous ferez prévenir de son réveil.

Tous souhaitèrent rester. Lexa s'assit non loin de Bellamy. Apres 3h où le soigneur n'était toujours pas sorti Lexa commença à trembler et senti la peur l'envahir. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir revoir Clarke un jour. Bellamy avait senti que la commandante perdait pied au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Elle doit s'en sortir.

\- C'est de ma faute je ne suis pas arrivée assez tôt...

\- La seule erreur que vous avez fait c'est de nous trahir. Mais vous vous êtes rattrapée. En tout cas même si la confiance est encore fragile vous avez agi au bon moment. Sinon elle ne serait plus parmi nous. Et pour cela il faut vous remercier.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Fit Lexa, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait de dire cette phrase, elle venait de livrer une information importante à Bellamy. Bellamy, n'en crut pas ses oreilles de la révélation que venait de lui faire la commandante. Il avait une multitude de question qui se bousculait dans sa tête : pourquoi elle nous avait trahis si elle tenait à Clarke ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attaqué ? Est-ce que c'était réciproque pour Clarke ?

Le soigneur sorti enfin de la chambre de la commandante, avant même que Bellamy puisse esquisser un geste Lexa était déjà debout.

-Elle est tirée d'affaire, elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience elle a subit un fort traumatisme crânien. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaiter.

Toutes les personnes qui étaient présente rentrèrent dans la chambre de la commandante. Lexa se précipita auprès de Clarke pour voir comment elle allait. Raven voulu lui prendre la place mais Bellamy la retint.

-Non laisse là près d'elle, c'est important pour elle.

Chacun s'assit dans les fauteuils et le sol qui entourait le lit. Lexa de son côté n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Clarke, elle aurait préféré être seule avec la jeune blonde pour pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais elle ne pouvait pas séparer sa belle de ses amies. Quand elle sortit de ses pensées les autres s'étaient endormis et elle sombra dans le sommeil très rapidement à la suite des autres en prenant la main de Clarke dans les siennes.

Clarke senti qu'elle était entourée. Elle sentait de la présence autour d'elle. « Réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi,… » Elle se répéta ça plusieurs fois, et puis elle senti qu'elle pouvait ouvrir ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle senti qu'elle était allongé dans un lit, elle senti un sentiment de confort qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis avoir quitté Mount Weather, elle prit de plus en plus conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, elle n'était pas à Mount Weather mais dans une pièce assez sombre allongé sur des peaux de bêtes. Elle senti un poids sur sa main droite elle regarda et vit Lexa endormi sur le bord du lit en serra fort sa main. Elle voulut parler mais elle n'y arriva pas elle leva les yeux elle vit Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, et Monty qui étaient eux aussi endormi sur des fauteuils autour du lit. Les derniers souvenirs avant sa perte de conscience lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle s'était faite attaqué par un homme qui l'avait vu et lui reprochait d'avoir embrassé Lexa. Puis elle se souvint que Lexa lui avait supplié de rester avec elle. Elle tenta d'enlever sa main de l'emprise de Lexa mais cette dernière s'éveilla et resserra encore plus fort son emprise.

Quand Lexa s'aperçu que Clarke commençait à bouger elle avait resserré son emprise elle ne voulait pas la voir partir et elle savait que le temps que Clarke lui pardonne n'était pas arrivé encore et que pour retrouver cette proximité il faudrait attendre longtemps. Mais quand la main bougea beaucoup plus elle se réveilla et regarda Clarke. « Elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est réveillée,… »

-Salut fit Lexa

\- Salut fit Clarke avec une voix enrouillée. J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup.

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

\- Je suis arrivée au bon moment. Je te cherchais depuis le matin où tu m'as….

\- Ah… euh… merci dans ce cas.

Son regard s'attarda sur Bellamy.

-Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

\- J'ai respecté ce que je t'avais proposé avant la bataille de Mount Weather, J'ai accueilli tes amis je leur ai accordé une maison et des vivres pour pouvoir intégrer le peuple de la terre. Ils sont arrivés hier avant que je te retrouve. Dès que je t'ai amené ici je les ai prévenu je pense que tu aurais aimé être entouré des gens que tu chérissais.

\- D'accord. fit Clarke puis elle renfonça sa tête sur l'oreiller et referma les yeux.

Lexa n'osa pas faire autre chose elle mit de la distance et elle se leva et alla réveiller doucement Bellamy, Raven, Octavia et Monty, puis elle décida de sortir de la pièce. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Les trois compères s'approchèrent de Clarke, cette dernière souriait elle était heureuse de les revoir. Ils étaient sains et saufs.

-Hey… dit –elle faiblement

-Hey fit Bellamy, Tu as l'air d'avoir bonne mine.

-Pff menteur….

Ils rigolèrent faiblement

« -Lexa vous a bien accueilli ?

-Oui elle n'est pas si froide que ça tu sais, répondit Bellamy, elle a été très accueillante et très généreuse avec nous.

-Bien, Bien, » Clarke répondit avec un soupir elle était heureuse que Lexa avait respecté sa parole. « Je suis fatiguée.

-On te laisse de reposer, on a un rendez-vous avec Lexa de toute manière. »

Ils lui firent tous un baiser sur le front et Clarke s'était rendormi avant même qu'ils soient sortis de la chambre. Ils se rendirent directement dans la salle de réunion. Le matin c'était levé. Ils rejoignirent le reste des 10 qui avait trouvé refuge à Polis. Ils donnèrent rapidement des nouvelles de Clarke. Lexa arriva, elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés. Elle les salua brièvement.

-Bonjour à vous. Bon comme vous le savez-vous ne pouvez pas résider ici si vous n'avez pas d'activité. Dans un premier temps pour permettre de maintenir notre économie, dans un deuxième temps pour éviter de vous ennuyer et troisièmement cela vous permettra de vous émanciper individuellement. La maison dans laquelle vous êtes est votre point de départ mais vous avez les même droit que les autres, c'est-à-dire les droits de propriétés ; de commerce et de travail. Bon dans un premier temps quels sont vos envies ?

Monty et Raven souhaitèrent aller vers de l'ingénierie du bâtiment ou pour des techniques de guerre. Lexa les affecta avec des experts.

Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy et les autres s'orientèrent vers l'armée de la commandante et allèrent avec Indra vers le terrain d'entrainement. Harper étaient la dernière à choisir elle souhaitait entrer dans le commerce. Lexa fit venir le meilleur artisan de Polis et proposa à Harper d'être son apprenti, elle aura l'occasion de travailler la poterie la peau de bête ainsi que la petite forge.

Avant que tous ne partent à leur propre activité Lexa leur dit un dernier mot.

-Vous pouvez bien sur voir Clarke quand vous voulez, vous n'avez pas besoin de venir me voir, je préviens mes gardes qui sont devant mes appartements.

Ils partirent tous à leurs activités. Lexa retourna dans ses appartements pour voir comment se portait Clarke et pour prévenir ses gardes de la proposition qu'elle avait fait aux amis de Clarke. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et elle se dirigea vers son lit. Clarke était endormi et elle se mit à genou à côté de la blonde.

-Je suis désolée Clarke…

Sur ces mots Lexa fondit en larme, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait oublié cette sensation, elle s'était tellement renfermé et bloqué son cœur qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de Costia. Elle devait de nouveau se protéger car même si Clarke était sortie d'affaire, elle n'était pas du sûr qu'elle lui ait pardonné la trahison. Mais un doute sommeillait en elle avait le baiser que lui avait donné Clarke. Elle se releva, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller elle avait un peuple à diriger. Elle se leva sécha ses larmes et sortie de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre Clarke ouvrit les yeux elle avait entendu Lexa parlé et pleurer, cela la toucha et elle avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle était là, et la protéger, mais la colère rempli son cœur la trahison était encore trop proche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Sur ces mots Lexa fondit en larme, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait oublié cette sensation, elle s'était tellement renfermé et bloqué son cœur qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de Costia. Elle devait de nouveau se protéger car même si Clarke était sortie d'affaire, elle n'était pas du sûr qu'elle lui ait pardonné la trahison. Mais un doute sommeillait en elle avait le baiser que lui avait donné Clarke. Elle se releva, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller elle avait un peuple à diriger. Elle se leva sécha ses larmes et sortie de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre Clarke ouvrit les yeux elle avait entendu Lexa parlé et pleurer, cela la toucha et elle avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle était là, et la protéger, mais la colère rempli son cœur la trahison était encore trop proche._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Clarke resta encore toute la journée à dormir. Elle se réveilla quand le soleil commença à descendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle essaya de se redresser. Elle réussit difficilement à se mettre sur les coudes. Elle échappa un petit bruit de douleur. Lexa était assise à son bureau en train d'étudier un document. Elle voulait avoir un œil sur Clarke. Les amis de la jeune blonde étaient partis manger dans leur demeure et avait refusé de manger avec elle. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit Clarke faire du bruit. Elle laissa tombé son document elle alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle revint dans sa chambre avec un verre d'eau.

\- Bonsoir Clarke. Comment te sens-tu?

Clarke ne répondit pas elle regarda Lexa s'approcher d'elle avec le verre d'eau

\- Tu dois avoir soif. Bois un peu.

Lexa lui tendit le verre en l'aidant à s'adosser au mur. Clarke le prit mais ne but pas. Elle avait le regard fixe sur Lexa. Son regard était sombre plein de colère mais aussi de gratitude. Lexa se sentit mal à l'aise. Pourtant c'était une grande guerrière mais elle ne soutint pas le regard de la blonde.

\- Je t'assure que tu as besoin de t'hydrater. Tu as été inconsciente pendant un certain temps.

Clarke savait qu'elle avait raison mais elle ne voulait surtout pas lui confirmer. Elle mit le verre à ses lèvres et bu une petite gorgée. Lexa acquiesça.

\- Bien, je reviens je vais aller faire prévenir tes amis que tu es réveillée.

Lexa partie en direction de la porte de sa chambre et pendant ce temps Clarke bu le verre que Lexa lui avait donné d'une traite. Lorsque la commandante revint au chevet de la blonde elle remarqua le récipient vide. Elle sourit en voyant que Clarke n'avait fait ça que pour lui tenir tête. Elle alla le remplir de nouveau.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

Clarke ne répondit pas elle continuait de fixer la commandante avec un regard avec une forte intensité.

\- Clarke je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu ne veux pas me parler mais j'aimerais savoir. Je t'ai retrouvé si mal en point que c'est un miracle que je puisse de nouveau de regarder et te parler alors que j'ai cru te perdre. Je te demande pas de me pardonner je te demande juste de me dire comment tu vas. Tes amis arrivent.

Le regard de Clarke c'est adouci avec le discours que venait de lui dire Lexa. Elle flancha en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de son interlocutrice.

\- Je me sens encore faible et j'ai mal à la tête.

Lexa sourit même si les nouvelles étaient mitigé c'était si agréable d'entendre de nouveau la voix de Clarke. Elle décida de ne pas s'étendre en émotion et redevint neutre. Claire lui en voulait toujours.

\- Bien je vais demander à notre soigneur de regarder ton état et en fonction tu pourras t'installer avec tes amis ou de rester un jour de plus en repos. Tous comme j'ai proposé à tes amis tu auras le droit de t'épanouir dans le domaine que tu souhaites pour travailler.

Clarke acquiesça silencieusement elle avait senti que Lexa c'était de nouveau retrancher derrière ces barrières de commandante. Cela ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir. Mais en même temps leur relation était peut être mieux ainsi. Lexa retourna à son bureau et retourna à son étude de document. De temps en temps elle levait les yeux vers Clarke. Un regard sans filtre pour voir si elle allait toujours bien. Clarke luttait contre le sommeil elle voulait voir ses amis elle voulait leurs parler. Elle ne la regardait pas mais elle sentit le regard de Lexa sur elle. Elle sentit la vrai Lexa et ses vraies émotions transparaître dans ces regards. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lexa et Clarke se redressa alors que Lexa alla ouvrir. Elle fit entrer Raven, Bellamy, Monty et Octavia.

\- Je vais vous laissez vous retrouvez je dois faire chercher notre soigneur pour faire un bilan de Clarke. Fit Lexa elle prit la direction de la sortie.

Bellamy l'interrompit.

\- Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. Vous lui avez quand même sauvé la vie.

Lexa regarda Bellamy puis Clarke avant de répondre.

\- Elle a besoin d'être entouré des gens qu'elle aime.

Bellamy sentit la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et avant qu'il puisse essayer de la retenir Lexa était déjà sortie. Il reporta sur Clarke et les autres. Elle avait l'air encore faible mais elle souriait aux aventures que racontait ses amis sur leur arrivés à Polis et leur vie ici.

\- Tu dois venir avec nous Clarke. Lexa nous a mis une superbe maison pour nous. On est vraiment considérer comme des gens du peuple et on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Fit Raven. C'est grâce à toi tout ça.

Clarke se sentait moralement bien mais la fatigue commençait à la rattraper mais elle voulait encore parler avec ses amis. Bellamy sentit la baisse de régime.

\- On reste là en attendant le soigneur tu peux te reposer. Tu dois sortir rapidement et tu as besoin de repos.

Claire sentir ses paupières tomber et s'endormi très rapidement.

Ils restèrent jusqu'au retour de Lexa. Ils étaient tous silencieux quand elle entra elle crut que quelque chose de grave était arrivée. Elle laissa transparaitre de la panique mais Bellamy la rassura.

\- Ne vous en faites pas elle est juste en train de dormir.

Lexa laissa échapper un soupir. Le soigneur entra dans la pièce et Lexa lui ordonna de faire son travail d'un signe de tête.

Le soigneur commença à enlever les couvertures et le haut de Clarke. Lexa se sentit rougir ainsi que tous les amis de Clarke. Ils sortirent de la pièce. L'examen dura une heure. Le soigneur sorti de la pièce et annonça son analyse.

\- Il lui faut encore du repos. Elle n'est pas en état de se tenir sur ses pieds. Ses blessures commencent à cicatriser correctement. Il faut encore les nettoyer

\- Est-elle réveillée ? demanda Raven.

\- Non elle est profondément endormie.

\- Et elle est déplaçable pour quelle dorme avec nous dans notre maison?

\- Non il n'est pas préférable de la déplacer pas avant demain je pense.

\- Très bien.

Bellamy c'est tourné vers Lexa qui arborait toujours un air neutre.

\- On va rentrer. Merci de nous avoir prévenus quand elle était réveillée Je suis sûre qu'elle est en sécurité en restant avec nous. Pouvons-nous repasser demain?

Lexa hocha la tête pour leur donner l'autorisation. Les 4 amis partirent de la résidence de la commandante. Lexa se tourna vers le soigneur.

\- Il faut encore la changer mais. Cela peut prendre du temps vous préférez peut être rentré dans vos appartements.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

Le soigneur parti en ayant salué Lexa. Lexa entra dans ses appartements et regarda son lit et vit Clarke en train de dormir. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à la regarder. Elle voulait s'occuper seule de Clarke elle voulait la chérir et lui apporter des soins même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le souhait de Clarke. C'est pour cela qu'elle profita du fait qu'elle était endormie. Elle bougea enfin elle allait chercher un bac d'eau claire un linge blanc une serviette et des vêtements propres. Cela lui rappela un sentiment de déjà vu la veille Elle retira la couverture que Clarke portait sur elle. Elle commença par la déshabiller. Lexa se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de profiter d'elle encore une fois. Elle mit toute son attention dans les gestes qu'elle entreprenait. Elle passa sur ses ecchymoses avec le plus grand soin. Elle en était remplie. Lexa savait Clarke forte physiquement. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était la souffrance psychologique. Elle savait que la colère et la peur de Clarke allait lui retomber dessus. Elle aussi devrait être forte. Elle termina ses soins en passant délicatement des vêtements propres à Clarke. Elle remit la couverture et retourna à son bureau pour avoir un œil sur Clarke pendant son sommeil et pour traiter quelques dossiers.

Clarke ne dormait pas profondément. Elle se trouvait dans un sommeil proche de la conscience. Elle avait senti qu'on prenait soin d'elle avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Elle avait cru reconnaitre l'odeur de Lexa. Mais ce n'était pas possible que ce soit elle. Comment ce commandant qui l'avait trahi pouvait être aussi douce. Mais un doute restait en elle. Elle aurait pu se réveillée pendant que cette personne exerçait les soins mais la sensation était tellement agréable qu'elle refusa et elle se laissa bercer par les soins attentionnés.

La fatigue de Lexa commença à arriver. C'était sa deuxième nuit blanche qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer pour surveiller Clarke. Elle décida de se changer elle ne pris pas la peine de changer de pièce de toute manière Clarke dormait. Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Clarke sentit du mouvement dans la pièce elle ouvrit les yeux et vie Lexa se déshabiller. Elle sut directement que la commandante ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas complétement endormie. Elle la regarda se changer. Lexa sentit que l'ambiance avait changé dans la pièce, elle enfila rapidement son haut et se retourna rapidement elle vit Clarke fermer rapidement les yeux. Lexa était énerver d'avoir été épié dans son intimité. Elle se calma rapidement, elle aussi avait fait pareil il y a même pas une heure. Elle sourit surtout que la bride qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Clarke était de loin d'être de la haine. Lexa décida de voir si Clarke réagissait de manière forte ou si elle allait faire semblant de ne pas avoir été vu et de dormir. Elle s'approcha et posa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je vais dormir un peu. Je serais juste sur le fauteuil à côté si tu as besoin de moi tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

Clarke se sentit rougir, Lexa savait qu'elle était réveillée. La douceur du moment était tellement agréable que Clarke oublia la colère qu'elle avait ainsi que la trahison. Elle décida de faire le premier pas. Elle retint Lexa par le bras. Lexa fut surprise.

\- Tu peux dormir à côté de moi si tu le souhaites. Il y a deux places dans ce lit

\- Oui mais euh ...

Lexa rougit elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle hésita.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Fit Clarke avec une voix enrouée.

Lexa sourit faiblement et elle alla s'allonger aux côtés de Clarke et poussa un soupir de soulagement de se retrouver allongé dans un lit confortable. Clarke se tourna vers elle difficilement et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Ça va? Réagis vivement Lexa a la plainte de Clarke.

Claire sourit

\- Oui oui t'inquiète ça va.

Lexa se tourna et regarda Clarke dans les yeux. Elle avait une chance inouïe de se retrouver là, face à Clarke. Elle en avait rêvé. Clarke avait mis sa colère de côté. Leurs regards étaient intense et passait plus que ce que si elles avaient échangé des mots. Cependant, Clarke brisa le silence sans briser le contact visuel.

\- Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je suis désolé je suis encore en colère mais je sais ce que tu as fait…. Je… Il me faudra du temps pour pardonner mais j'y travaille….

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Je sais...

Clarke sentir des paupières tomber de nouveau mais avant de se rendormir elle sourit à Lexa. Elle était bien. Elle se sentait à sa place. Lexa ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle savourait les mots que Clarke venait de prononcer. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne Lecture à toutes et tous. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je pars en vadrouille 2 semaines je n'aurais pas l'occasion de publier d'ici début septembre. Merci de votre compréhension**

* * *

 _\- Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je suis désolé je suis encore en colère mais je sais ce que tu as fait…. Je… Il me faudra du temps pour pardonner mais j'y travaille…._

 _Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement._

 _\- Je sais..._

 _Clarke sentir des paupières tomber de nouveau mais avant de se rendormir elle sourit à Lexa. Elle était bien. Elle se sentait à sa place. Lexa ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle savourait les mots que Clarke venait de prononcer. Il y avait encore de l'espoir._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Lexa se réveilla au petit matin par la lumière du jour et elle remarqua que sa main était très proche de celle de Clarke. Elle n'osa rien faire. Clarke se réveilla dans le même temps. Elle remarqua aussi la proximité avec Lexa. Elles se regardèrent.

-Hey. Fit Clarke

-Hey. Répondit Lexa avec un sourire. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Je me sens pas trop mal à vrai dire, j'aimerais essayer de le me lever ce matin.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Clarke la fusilla du regard.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis Lexa.

La remarque blessa Lexa mais elle ne fit rien paraître. Elle sentit que la proximité qu'elles avaient quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus la bienvenue et elle se leva rapidement.

-Très bien je vais faire prévenir tes amis pour t'accompagner sur une première sortie. Même si tu penses que mon avis ne compte pas je préfère te savoir bien entouré.

Clarke su aussitôt qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu dure. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer sa colère, mais Lexa ne mettait pas non plus du sien. Lexa sortie de sa chambre pour se changer dans une autre pièce. Clarke soupira en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy et Raven entra dans la chambre de Lexa. Clarke était désormais assise sur le bord du lit de Lexa, les coudes sur les genoux et ses mains soutenant sa tête. Elle la trouvait lourde mais il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

-Alors belle endormie on souhaite faire un petit tour ? Fit Bellamy

Clarke sourit, ses amis lui avait terriblement manqué.

-Oui, je veux sortir et sentir l'air frais.

Elle se leva avec l'aide de Raven et de Bellamy. Elle grimaça de douleur quand elle se mit sur ses deux pieds, Elle sentit une blessure au niveau des côtes. Ses jambes étaient en coton. « Je ne suis pas passée loin » pensa-t-elle. Cependant, cela lui fit du bien d'être debout.

-Alors vous me faites visiter votre nouvelle maison ? Demanda Clarke avec un sourire.

Ils partirent des quartiers de la commandante mais ils ne la croisèrent pas. D'ailleurs durant toute la balade Clarke ne la croisa pas. Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier commerçant de Polis. Le quartier était assez animé autour des différents stands des artisans de la ville. Clarke admirait ce qui s'étendait devant elle. Tout était paisible. Pourtant elle s'était faite agressée dans cette ville. Un frisson de peur la parcouru. Elle se raisonna, cette fois elle était accompagnée de tous ses amis. Cela la rassura. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense demeure.

\- Et voilà notre maison. Fit Bellamy.

\- Ouah... Mais c'est immense.

\- Eh ouais. On te fait visiter? Demanda Raven en entrant.

\- Y a intérêt. Répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

Ils firent le tour du propriétaire. Avec l'excitation de la découverte Clarke n'avait pas vu venir le coup de fatigue et les douleurs que provoquaient ses diverses blessures. Elle s'assit en se tenant les côtes.

\- Tu dois te reposer on t'a épuisé fit Raven. Viens tu vas te reposer dans mon lit.

\- Je vais devoir y aller Aldwin m'attend pour l'entrainement j'ai eu le droit de décaler d'une heure car c'était une demande de la commandante mais la plus d'excuse.

\- Pas de soucis. Je comprends répondit Clarke dans un souffle.

Raven l'accompagna dans sa chambre et aida Clarke à s'allonger. Une fois Clarke installée elle lui fit une bise sur le front, pris son équipement et partie. Avant de passer la porte elle se retourna et regarda Clarke.

-ça va aller ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Clarke.

Raven sortie de la chambre elle alla informer les autres de la présence de Clarke dans son lit. De son côté Clarke ferma les yeux et s'endormie instantanément.

Lexa passa sa journée dans sa salle de planification des batailles. Cependant elle n'avait pas le cœur au travail. Elle repensa au réveil du matin, de la quiétude dans laquelle elle se trouvait en la présence de Clarke. Puis elle repensa au rejet de la jeune blonde lorsqu'elle lui demanda de prendre soin d'elle. « J'espère qu'elle va bien » pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que Clarke était dehors, avec ses amis certes, mais dehors.

-Commandante ? Demanda un de ses conseillers

-Oui, désolé… euh le peuple du nord souhaite nous attaquer il faut donc qu'on prépare la défense de notre cité. Envoyez des éclaireurs au nord, des gens de confiance, et des messages pour nos différents villages. Ne prenons pas de risque, les négociations sont compromises. Il faut rapatrier tous ceux qui ne sont pas en mesure de se battre, enfants, vieillard, femme enceinte, malade,….

-Mais Commandante, sauf votre respect, il n'y aura jamais assez de place à Polis pour accueillir toutes ces personnes.

Lexa fusilla du regard son conseiller.

-Je ne laisserais pas faire un massacre dans mon territoire. Nous ne pouvons pas accueillir tous les villages à Polis. Notre peuple est valeureux et courageux. Il n'a pas peur des batailles. Cependant nous devons aussi protéger ceux qui en ont besoin.

-Bien Commandante, il sera fait selon votre désir.

Il prit congé et Lexa revint à sa carte. Cette bataille risquait d'être compliquée. Elle le savait, cette bataille pourrait être sa dernière. Si elle gagne elle pourrait proposer au peuple du nord une alliance avec elle. Si elle perd, la reine prendrait un plaisir d'écourter sa vie.

Lorsque Lexa sortie de sa salle des batailles, il était tard. Le soleil était presque descendu. Elle avait réussi à sortir Clarke de sa tête. Elle retourna directement dans ses appartements sans aller manger. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa chambre, tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Il se passait quelque chose. Tous ses sens en alerte elle regarda autour d'elle prête à réagir au moindre signe anormal. Elle se tourna vers son lit qu'elle trouva vide.

-Clarke ? s'écria-t-elle aussitôt

Elle espionna les moindres recoins de ses appartements mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle alla voir les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée de la tour. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient vu Clarke rentrer de sa balade. Ils répondirent par la négative. Lexa s'engouffra alors d'un pas pressant dans les rues de Polis. Elle vérifia de manière méthodique et rapide tous les recoins de la ville. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier quartier à faire : le quartier commerçant. « Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle pressa le pas et arriva devant la bâtisse des nouveaux arrivants. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

Monty était en train de parler avec Harper quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se déplaça pour aller ouvrir. Il fut surpris de croiser la commandante sur le pas de la porte. Ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était le regard qu'elle avait. En effet celui-ci était revêtu à la fois de ferveur, de peur, de tristesse, mais aussi de l'espoir.

-Lexa, euh Commandante, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Monty, désolé de vous importuner mais s'il vous plait dîtes moi que Clarke est ici ?

Monty compris de suite l'état dans lequel était Lexa.

-Oui rassurez-vous, elle a fait un tour en ville, et elle est venue ici mais elle était extrêmement fatiguée. Elle a donc été se coucher dans le lit de Raven.

A ce moment précis, Clarke sortie de la chambre et se dirigea vers Monty.

-Monty ? demanda-t-elle J'ai beaucoup dormis ?

Clarke vit que Monty n'était pas seul à la porte. Elle croisa le regard de Lexa. Ce n'est pas le regard d'une guerrière qu'elle croisa mais bien celui d'une jeune femme à la fois apeuré et soulagé. Lexa sentit en elle une délivrance, Clarke allait bien. Cependant, le sentiment de peur laissa place à de la colère. Elle aurait aimé savoir où elle était pour ne pas se faire un sang d'encre.

-Lexa ? fit Clarke

Monty s'effaça. Il reparti voir Harper. Il passa devant Clarke et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Soit sympa Clarke, elle a due flipper de ne pas te voir en rentrant. Elle tient à toi ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Clarke était mitigé entre un sentiment de culpabilité, de joie et de colère envers Lexa. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir dormi autant et de ne pas avoir pu la prévenir. Elle éprouvait de la joie car l'action de Lexa prouva qu'elle tenait à elle. Mais elle était aussi un peu en colère car elle se sentait surveillée.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Dit Lexa en baissant les yeux. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai… enfin… Je ne t'ai pas vu… et…je ne savais pas où tu étais j'ai eu peur… peur que ça recommence….

Clarke jugea Lexa du regard elle perdit instantanément la colère qu'elle avait.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. On a fait un tour et arrrivée ici, je ne me suis pas sentie très bien….

Lexa réagit immédiatement et son regard s'empli d'inquiétude.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas… Raven m'a laissé son lit et je me suis endormie, je ne pensais pas dormir toute la journée encore…

Lexa fit un pas et regarda Clarke avec intensité qui fit frissonner la belle blonde.

-C'est normal tu dois encore accuser le contre coup de l'agression que tu as subie. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, sincèrement. Je… je vais vous laissez. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la tour.

Lexa fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée l'ouvrit et au moment de sortir se retourna et regarda Clarke droit dans les yeux.

-S'il te plait, fait attention à toi Clarke.

Puis elle sortie de la maison. Clarke n'écouta que son cœur et sortie à son tour.

-Lexa ? S'il te plait attends.

La commandante se retourna, elle était aux bords des larmes ce qui fendit le cœur de la blonde.

-Merci, je n'ai pas de lit dans cette maison, enfin pas encore. Raven ne va pas tarder à revenir de son entrainement elle sera surement épuisée. Je… est-ce que je peux dormir encore une nuit à la tour ?

Lexa regarda Clarke. Elle ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir la blonde. Mais comment refuser. Clarke lui offrait encore une chance de lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait que du bien. Lexa répondit par un hochement de tête à la question de la blonde.

-Laisse-moi le temps de dire à Monty que je ne dors pas avec eux ce soir.

Lexa attendit que Clarke prévienne ses amis. Lorsque Clarke resortie, elle n'était pas très rassurer les rues étaient beaucoup moins fréquenter qu'en pleine journée. Elle n'avait plus ses amies pour la soutenir mais seulement la commandante. Ce qui n'était pas rien certes mais elle était seule et Lexa ne semblait pas armé. Lexa senti l'appréhension de Clarke.

-Je suis là, personne n'osera t'attaquer tant que je suis à tes côtés.

-Parce que tu es la commandante ?

-Oui et parce qu'ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chances contre moi. Dit-elle avec assurance.

L'assurance dans la voix de Lexa apaisa Clarke. Elles arrivèrent à la tour sans le moindre souci. Elles allèrent dans les appartements de Lexa.

-Tu as faim ? demanda Lexa. Je n'ai pas mangé et je sens que mon ventre me le rappel.

-Je serais heureuse de partager le repas avec toi. Ça nous donnera l'occasion de discuter.

Lexa tiqua sur la dernière phrase de la blonde. Car oui, il était temps d'avoir une discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture à vous. Désolé pour le long délai entre le chapitre 11 et le chapitre 12. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

 _L'assurance dans la voix de Lexa apaisa Clarke. Elles arrivèrent à la tour sans le moindre souci. Elles allèrent dans les appartements de Lexa._

 _-Tu as faim ? demanda Lexa. Je n'ai pas mangé et je sens que mon ventre me le rappel._

 _-Je serais heureuse de partager le repas avec toi. Ça nous donnera l'occasion de discuter._

 _Lexa tiqua sur la dernière phrase de la blonde. Car oui, il était temps d'avoir une discussion._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Le repas arriva dans les appartements de la commandante. Depuis qu'elles étaient rentrée ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait osé entamer la discussion. Lexa avait vaqué à ses occupations tandis que Clarke s'était approchée de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue de la tour cherchant du regard la nouvelle maison de ses ami(e)s.

Lorsque le serveur entra avec le repas de la commandante et de son invité, Lexa se racla la gorge ce qui fit détacher Clarke de sa contemplation.

Clarke alla s'asseoir en silence à côté de Lexa. Le repas était copieux et varié. Il ressemblait à un repas de fête. Lexa ne quittait pas Clarke des yeux. Elle n'osait pas dire une parole de peur de voir Clarke s'enfuir ou se fermer à la discussion.

Clarke finit par tourner son regard vers Lexa.

-Je… ça à l'air bon. Prononça Clarke

-Oui les cuisiniers de la Tour travaillent dur pour les repas. Heureusement ma demande de ce soir était exceptionnelle.

-Alors, merci, Répondit Clarke avec un sourire franc.

Lexa paraissait distante pour Clarke et elle ne savait finalement plus pourquoi elle avait accepté le repas.

De son côté Lexa ne laissait rien paraître dans son comportement mais elle était très stressée par la situation.

-Ecoute Lexa, je…. Commença Clarke

-Tu es en colère ça je le sais. Je le comprends même. Je voulais… Enfin je n'en sais rien. Je suis apaisée par ta présence donc…

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

-Je, je,… notre baiser et notre relation était très agréable. Je, tu m'avais prévenu, je dois juste le digérer. Un peuple entier est mort sous ma main…. Je dois te pardonner mais aussi me pardonner de mon acte.

-…

-Non laisse-moi finir. Sans ta trahison, sans ce manège je… je n'aurais pas abaissé ce levier je n'aurais pas privé d'air tous ces innocents…. Je pense que quand je suis près de toi je suis bien mais ton visage me rappelle sans arrêt cet acte, mon acte…

Clarke baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle rejouait pour une énième fois la scène dans son esprit. Lexa de son côté ne savait plus comment agir, elle avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Clarke. C'était un discours très juste. Mais elle n'avait peu d'option de son côté à elle et la blonde n'était pas prête à les entendre. Elle se remémora aussi la suite de cette décision prise de trahir. Elle regarda Clarke, elle la voyait au bord des larmes avec les deux mains sur la table et fixant son assiette. Lexa mis sa main sur celle de Clarke. Elle sentit immédiatement que le contact électrique. Cette électricité était de plusieurs natures. Un frisson d'excitation de sentir la peau de Clarke sous ses doigts. Cette sensation qu'elle mourait d'envie de retrouver depuis si longtemps. Et un autre frisson de crainte cette fois-ci car elle sentit les muscles de Clarke se raidir petit à petit.

De son côté Clarke se rejouait la scène et quand elle sentit la main de Lexa toucher l'une des siennes elle fut parcouru de multitude d'émotion. Dans un premier temps elle se rejouait la scène même cette fois-ci en compagnie de Lexa tel que le plan de base le prévoyait. Ce sentiment était apaisant et elle se sentait soutenu. Mais ce sentiment disparu assez rapidement pour laisser place à la colère. Ses muscles se raidirent et le contact avec Lexa devenait difficilement supportable. Clarke fini par retirer sa main brusquement de la table.

-Je suis désolée Clarke….. Je comprends ce que tu ressens en ce moment… Je vais te laisser du temps. Déjà tu dois te reposer pour récupérer. Une fois que cela sera fait tu pourras si tu le souhaite faire comme tes amis et intégrer une profession ou le corps de métier qui t'intéresse.

Clarke resta silencieuse essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de réprimer ses larmes. Elle entendit la proposition de Lexa.

-Je… Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi… Je ne dois pas me mentir je ne suis pas venue ici par hasard et je n'ai pas passé plusieurs jours à tourner dans la ville avant mon accident par hasard.

-Ecoute Clarke, Je serais très heureuse de t'avoir près de moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va plus partager la même pièce comme les derniers jours qu'on ne pourra pas se voir. Tu es ici la bienvenue.

-Je… je souhaite la même chose.

Elles finirent par prendre leur dîner, dîner assez silencieux où elles échangèrent des banalités mais chacune était dans leur pensée.

A la fin du repas, Clarke pris congé. Lexa eu un moment d'inquiétude

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la maison que je vous ai mis à disposition ? Je ne suis pas très rassurée. Je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites pas que ce soit moi mais un garde du corps ou toutes autres personnes…..

-Je, Tu peux me raccompagner si tu le souhaites.

Clarke avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter la proposition de Lexa. D'un côté elle voulait rentrer seule. Après tout elle n'était plus une petite fille ayant besoin de protection et la surprotection de Lexa l'agaçait. Mais d'un autre côté elle était assez terrifiée à l'idée de retrouver encore un tordu au détour d'une ruelle de Polis alors qu'elle se remettait tout juste de son agression.

-D'accord je veux bien que tu me raccompagne.

Pour Lexa c'était inespérée que Clarke accepte sa compagnie mais elle se leva et alla chercher rapidement une arme dans ses appartements pour sortir.

Elles sortirent et finalement cette balade fut salvatrice pour à la fois pour Clarke et Lexa. Elles sentaient bien en compagnie de l'une et de l'autre. Cela entretenait l'espoir qui habitait leur cœur.

Clarke arriva dans la maison Lexa la laissa à la porte et se pencha pour embrasser Clarke sur la joue.

-A la prochaine Clarke, souffla-t-elle avant de repartir comme une ombre vers la Tour.

Clarke fermait brièvement les yeux et sourit.

-A la prochaine, murmura-t-elle à son tour mais Lexa était déjà loin.

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la maison Raven l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon.

-Ah bah te voilà je ne savais pas si tu dormais avec l'élu de ton cœur ou si tu te joignais à nous.

\- Je vais habiter ici maintenant, et ne dit pas que c'est l'élu de mon cœur s'il te plait, répondit Clarke même si elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres.

Raven et Clarke allèrent se coucher. Clarke avait entrouvert un futur pas si noir que cela. Lorsqu'elle se coucha elle ressenti la douleur dans son corps, cette douleur qui l'avait quitté depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'endormit profondément dans la même chambre que Raven. Sa nuit fut peuplé de rêves très agréables.

De son côté Lexa rentra rapidement à la Tour, elle avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Clarke. Maintenant elle devait faire preuve de patience. Elle restait tout de même inquiète pour Clarke qui n'était pas près d'elle alors qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement remise. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps. Le plus difficile a été fait. Elle alla se coucher le cœur plus léger. Demain était une nouvelle étape à franchir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère que ce passage vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti.**

* * *

 _Raven et Clarke allèrent se coucher. Clarke avait entrouvert un futur pas si noir que cela. Lorsqu'elle se coucha elle ressenti la douleur dans son corps, cette douleur qui l'avait quitté depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'endormit profondément dans la même chambre que Raven. Sa nuit fut peuplé de rêves très agréables._

 _De son côté Lexa rentra rapidement à la Tour, elle avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Clarke. Maintenant elle devait faire preuve de patience. Elle restait tout de même inquiète pour Clarke qui n'était pas près d'elle alors qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement remise. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps. Le plus difficile a été fait. Elle alla se coucher le cœur plus léger. Demain était une nouvelle étape à franchir._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Clarke se réveilla en milieu de journée. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et s'aperçu que Raven n'était plus là. Elle se leva et descendit dans le salon. Mais elle trouva la maison vide. Son corps était encore douloureux. Elle tenta d'aller faire un tour en ville. Très vite elle s'aperçu que son corps n'allait pas la suivre. Alors à peine eu-t-elle été au bout de la route qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Elle décida alors de faire demi-tour. Elle recentra dans la maison et se mis sur le canapé. Elle s'endormit directement.

De son côté Lexa passa sa matinée dans sa salle de commandement. Elle était concentrée sur ses plans de bataille. Le clan du Nord menaçait d'attaquer ses terres à tout moment. Le midi elle fit un break et sortie de sa salle pour déjeuner et elle décida de faire un tour dans la ville.

Elle se rendit dans le quartier commerçant. Elle discuta avec les différents commerçants pour savoir comment se portait les affaires. Elle se trouve dans une rue perpendiculaire à la rue de la maison où les gens du peuple venant de l'Arche quand elle aperçoit au loin dans la foule une jeune fille blonde assez pâle. Les personnes blondes ne sont pas communes dans son peuple. Elle en était persuader c'était Clarke. Le temps qu'elle se dirige vers elle avec le monde, elle avait disparu. Elle regarda dans la rue et vit la blonde en question rentrer dans la maison qu'elle avait allouée aux amis de la blonde. Elle soupira. Elle était plus ou moins rassurée.

Lexa se dirigea du côté des terrains d'entrainement des guerriers. Elle croisa Gustus. Gustus était le chef de la garde. Il était en charge de l'entrainement des recrues de la commandante et notamment des nouveaux arrivés.

-Bonjour Commandante. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien Bien Gustus, les entrainements se déroulent bien ?

\- Oui Commandante, les nouveaux ont un fort potentiel, notamment Octavia et Bellamy. Pour les plus anciens les compétences sont solides et ils sont prêts à combattre.

\- Bien cela devrait arrivée peut être assez rapidement. Les derniers informateurs sont arrivés ce matin. Le royaume des neiges est en train de se positionner pour attaquer. D'après mes estimations cela prendra quelques semaines mais nous devons nous tenir prêt. Pour l'instant ils ne se méfient pas de nous et s'organise de manière très visible. Je préfère garder cet avantage.

-Bien madame. Je formerai au mieux les nouveaux. Souhaitez-vous qu'on organise un nouveau recrutement ?

-Non, je dois d'abord m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'espion dans cette ville. Augmenter le recrutement donnerais la puce à l'oreille aux espions sur l'étendue de nos connaissances.

-Comme il vous plaira Commandante.

Lexa, se promena sur le champ de bataille et croisa Bellamy et Octavia. Elle les observa et Gustus avait raison ils avaient un fort potentiel.

Elle se dirigea vers un autre quartier de la ville moins connu mais très important. En secret de la plupart des habitants de la ville de Polis elle développa un département scientifique avec notamment la conception d'arme sophistiqué. Elle avait eu cette idée en hébergeant les amis de Clarke. Elle connaissait leurs compétences dans le domaine.

Elle entra dans une bâtisse et croisa immédiatement Raven et Monty qui travaillaient sur un dispositif de communication à distance.

-Votre projet avance comme vous le souhaitez ?

-Oh Lexa, répondit Raven qui ne l'avait pas entendu, oui c'est génial on avance bien. Merci pour le matériel.

-Pas de soucis demandez moi tout ce dont vous avez besoin je vous le fournirais. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir hébergé.

Lexa voulait encore dire quelque chose mais elle se retint. Raven qui l'avait compris lui dit directement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien, elle a dormi toute la nuit. Je l'ai surveillé un peu ce matin. Elle dormait encore. Elle a surement du se réveiller maintenant.

-Euh… merci. Je… je crois que je l'ai aperçu dehors tout à l'heure dans votre rue. Mais elle a dû rentrer.

Lexa n'arriva pas à cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Ne vous en faites pas dès que je rentre je vous ferais parvenir un message pour vous dire comment elle va.

-Je… Merci.

Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre

-Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez construire un petit gadget pour moi ?

-Oui on vous écoute.

Pendant la conversation Jasper avait rejoint Monty et Raven. Tous trois étaient à l'écoute de la commandante.

-Voilà ce matin un de mes messagers m'a informé que le royaume des neiges était en train de planifier et de placer tranquillement leur troupe le long de notre frontière. J'aimerais pouvoir être toujours informé de ce qu'il se passe mais je n'ai pas envie de risque la vie d'un de mes hommes en permanence sur le terrain. Pourriez-vous concevoir un engin capable d'enregistrer et de retranscrire directement les sons qu'on peut entendre ?

-Vous souhaitez une sorte de micro ? Alors oui on va pouvoir vous faire ça. On vous en fera plusieurs exemplaires.

\- Merci bien. Faites-moi parvenir la liste de matériel que vous avez besoin dès que vous l'avez.

-Je vous la ferais parvenir en même temps que de vous donner des nouvelles de Clarke.

Lexa rougit directement à l'entente du nom de la jeune blonde.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune brune tourna les talons et sorti de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers sa tour. Elle retourna dans sa salle d'écoute pour entendre les différents problèmes des habitants de son royaume.

Le soir, Raven et les autres rentrèrent dans leur logis. Ils trouvèrent Clarke affalé sur le canapé en train de dormir profondément. Bellamy monta la couché dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps Raven écrivit un mot à la Commandante lui spécifiant la liste du matériel dont ils avaient besoin pour sa commande. Elle écrivit en plus un petit mot afin de la rassurer sur l'état de santé de Clarke.

 _« Clarke va bien. Elle a dû se lever du lit, car nous l'avons retrouvée endormie profondément sur le canapé. Nous l'avons examinée, ses blessures se referment et ses bleues disparaissent. Elle devrait être bientôt rétablie après avoir entièrement récupérer de sa fatigue. Je vous tiens au courant. Bonne soirée, Raven »_

Lorsque Lexa reçu le mot de Raven elle demanda à ses servants en qui elle avait le plus confiance de récupérer le matériel. Elle lue le mot concernant les nouvelles de Clarke. Elle fut soulagée de savoir que sa jolie blonde était en sécurité et bien au chaud.

Elle répondit à Raven.

 _« Merci Raven pour les nouvelles de Clarke. Concernant le matériel vous pourrez venir le récupérer à la Tour demain matin dès la première heure »_

Lexa alla se coucher en rangeant soigneusement le mot sur les nouvelles Clarke dans son bureau.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Clarke allait de mieux en mieux ses périodes d'éveil se faisait de plus en plus grande. Elle sortait de nouveau dehors et allait régulièrement se promener dans les rues de Polis.

De son côté Lexa suivait de près l'avancée des travaux de Raven, Monty et Jasper. Et au bout d'une semaine Raven pu aller présenter directement à la cour le premier prototype de micro à la commandante. Elle avait laissé un émetteur dans leur lieu de travail et avait emmener avec elle le récepteur.

-Voilà commandante le premier prototype, vous pouvez entendre les conversations de Jasper et Monty là où j'ai situé l'émetteur avant de partir.

Lexa fut surprise et reconnaissante car en effet Lexa pouvait entendre les deux jeunes gens.

 _« -Bonjour Commandante, normalement vous devriez nous entendre… Si c'est le cas c'est que ça fonctionne. »_

-Puis-je leur répondre ?

-Non Commandante le mécanisme de fonctionne que dans un sens ce qui est plutôt bon signe car nous pourrions les dissimulé et eux ne pourront pas nous entendre du tout.

-Je suis contente de votre avancée. Je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un pour les installer dès demain.

-Très bien. Je ne pourrais pas y aller à cause de ma jambe mais je pense que Monty et/ou Jasper pourrait accompagner la personne au cas où il y aurait un souci.

-Je vous accorde cette requête. J'établirai une réunion en fin de journée dans la Tour avec un éclaireur et vous trois. Vous pouvez disposer.

Raven la salua et partie.

Clarke de son côté avança dans la rue bondé. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau respirer de l'air frais. Elle n'était pas encore en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques mais elle pouvait tenir toute la journée éveillée.

Elle s'assit le long d'une maison et regarda la Tour devant elle. Elle sorti de son sac du papier et un crayon et commença à dessiner l'édifice. Puis soudain ses pensées se tournèrent vers Lexa. Que faisait-elle ? Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis leur dernier repas. Peut-être l'avait –elle oubliée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris de nouvelles ?

Alors qu'elle regardait de nouveau la Tour pour pouvoir la dessiner elle crue voir la tête de la Commandante au bord d'une fenêtre. Elle resta là à la fixer.

Lexa de son côté, elle était accoudé à une fenêtre de la Tour et contempla sa ville. Elle avait enfin quelques minutes de répit. Son regard balaya les rues et elle s'arrêta à un moment donné sur une silhouette assise à même le sol. Une silhouette qui lui disait quelque chose. Clarke, elle le savait s'était-elle. Mais que faisait-elle assise par terre dans la rue face à la Tour. Qui plus est, en épiant la Tour. Est-ce qu'elle la cherchait ?

Lexa ne réfléchit pas, elle fit demi-tour et entreprit de descendre rejoindre Clarke. Elle mourrait d'envie de la voir.

Clarke de son côté était obnubilé par la présence de Lexa à la fenêtre elle avait laissé tomber son crayon et abandonné son dessin. Lorsqu'elle vit que Lexa s'en alla de la fenêtre, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Tour d'un pas pressant. Elle entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Lexa de son côté descendit par l'escalier d'un pas rapide. Alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient dans leurs pensées, elles se percutèrent dans les escaliers.

Clarke descendit de plusieurs marches et sans se rendre compte elle rattrapa Lexa qui perdait l'équilibre en la serrant contre elle. Tout d'un coup les cœurs des deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent. Elles se regardèrent profondément et aucunes d'elles ne bougèrent pour se dégager des bras de Clarke.

C'est Lexa qui entama la conversation.

-Je… j'ai cru t'apercevoir assise par terre devant la Tour. Je…

-Oui je dessinai quand je t'ai aperçu à la fenêtre et moi aussi j'ai voulu….

Elles n'avouèrent pas ni l'une ni l'autre, enfin du moins avec des mots, qu'elles voulaient voir l'autre. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas, leurs cœurs bâtait à tout rompre. Le choc passé leurs cœurs continuaient à battre fort. Le regard de Clarke était plongé dans celui de Lexa. Leurs bouches étaient proches, elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. C'était tentant beaucoup trop tentant.

Sans qu'elles n'y réfléchissent sans se poser de questions elles scellèrent leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et passionné à la fois. Chacune à l'écoute des attentes de l'autre. Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leur souffle vienne à leur manquer. Elles se séparèrent, elles se regardèrent. De nouveau Lexa pris la parole.

-Je… tu veux venir dans mes appartements ?

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle venait de embrasser Lexa. Elle en rêvait la nuit, un baiser consenti un baiser réciproque qui était un rêve. Elle suivit tranquillement Lexa.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans les appartements dans la Commandante une gêne s'installa. Ce qui s'était passé avant était si spontané, si naturel,… Lexa recommençait à penser. A se demander si elle avait bien fait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller. Clarke lui en voulait déjà alors pourquoi avoir fait ce geste. Est-ce que Clarke va encore vouloir d'elle ?

Clarke de son côté n'était toujours pas remise du baiser et les questionnements étaient loin, bien loin. Elle voyait Lexa qui commençait à angoisser et la première chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était qu'elle voulait protéger Lexa et surtout ne pas la laisser se morfondre dans ses questionnements. Elle se rapprocha de la jolie brune lui releva la tête d'une main et l'embrassa sans réfléchir. Dans un premier temps Lexa résista quelque secondes seulement. Elle finit par se laisser aller suivre Clarke dans ce qu'elle lui donnait.

Leurs mains se baladèrent sur leurs courbes, Clarke laissa tomber son sac qu'elle portait sur le dos. Elles si dirigèrent vers le lit de la Commandante tout en se déshabillant. Les mains de Clarke caressait les courbes désormais nue de Lexa sous ses gémissements de plus en plus rapide. La jolie blonde accéda aux demandes de plus en plus pressantes de sa compagne en caressant ses parties intimes et en les inaugurant comme elle le devait. Une fois fait Lexa rendit la même attention à Clarke. Et pendant plusieurs heures les jeunes femmes se cherchèrent et assouvir leurs désirs, loin des questions, des craintes, des doutes et de la colère.


End file.
